


Schmico - stories and prompts

by EmmaJade



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Crossover, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Multi, Romance, Whump, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 27,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJade/pseuds/EmmaJade
Summary: A series of stories and prompts about my favourite couple of TV right now! PLEASE...when will they have the screen time they deserve!! I can’t wait for a juicy story for them. But in the mean time will post my hopes and dreams here. Originally the tital was banding together but I want to keep all my works together so will just keep adding. Will make it easy to read I promise.1. Banding together chapter 1-252. Nico meeting mumma Schmitt and Levi finally coming out to her chapter 263. Dinner at the Schmitts’ (another take on Nico meeting Mumma Schmitt) chapter 274. A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 1 - (Nico and Levi have broken up (I know so depressing) and Levi goes and drowns his sorrows at Joes and meets a hunky fireman) chapter 285. A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 2 - (Nico interrogates/tries to talk to Levi after seeing him and Travis) chapter 296. Crashing Down A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 3 - (Levi and Travis whump Nico saving them) chapter 30/?





	1. Banding Together

**Author's Note:**

> Stories about Levi and Nico because every Grey’s Anatomy couple needs their relationship to be crapped on all over at least once.

What a dreary morning it was in Seattle, the rain had been constant for the last three days and by all accounts on the TV it was expected to continue. An alarm blared and lit up the darkened room. Two voices groaned as Levi attempted to stuff his head further under the pillow (as if he had never heard a thing) and Nico’s hand leaned over searching for the alarm that seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. He tried to focus his eyes as he attempted to read the time on the phone - 4:30am.

“Levi! Why did you set the alarm so early? We don’t start rounds until 6:30 and I live 10 minutes from the hospital.” Nico groaned again has he pulled the covers off of Levi and ripped the pillow from on top of his head.

“Because it’s raining and I didn’t know what the traffic would be like. Plus I enjoy spending a little time in bed with you, maybe a little exercise before we have to get ready.” 

Levi grinned and looked seductively at Nico. How could he resist that silly grin? The snooze alarm sounded as the boys rolled over, embraced each other and got lost in their little morning work out. 

Little did they know today would change their lives forever. It was either going to make them stronger or tear their little piece of happiness into nothing but a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Doctor so have tried my hardest to use appropriate medical lingo and I am also not an English teacher so don’t hold that against me...enjoy! Em.


	2. Banding Together

“Coffee’s ready” Levi bellowed from the kitchen as Nico made his way from the bedroom looking every bit like a ‘supermodel’. Levi turned and awkwardly stared at Nico as he made his way up to the counter. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Can’t a guy admire his boyfriend?” Levi quipped back quickly as he handed him his travel mug full of freshly brewed coffee. Nico smirked as he held the mug to his lips and took a long sip. “Are we ready to go? I think traffic is going to be chaotic. Did you want to walk?” 

Nico looked out the window and gave Levi a questioning look. “Okay okay let me just get my bag” Levi stated as he ran back into the bedroom while Nico grabbed the car keys and turned off the lights darkening the room. Levi returned and grabbed his coffee mug leading the way to the stairwell down to the garage. 

Hopping in the car they engine roared as Nico moved the car into reverse and pressed his foot on the accelerator to slowly move out of the car spot, driving up the ramp and into the overcast light of day the car was pounded with spits of rain that sounded like gunfire as it hit the roof and windscreen. 

Levi bobbed his head as if he was about to be hit by a pellet of rain. “This weather is insane. I bet we are going to have a lot of broken bones today.” Levi said as he smiled brightly. 

They had only just gone around the corner but Nico was already having trouble seeing the road ahead. The rain was so heavy the wipers were unable to keep up with the bashing of rain. 

“You don’t think we should turn around and maybe catch an Uber?” Levi said seeing the stress imprinted on Nico’s face.

“I got this Levi I promise. We are almost there anyway.” 

“Okay just checking I wouldn’t want you to start sprouting grey hairs on the gorgeous dark head of yours.” Levi once again smiled as he took another sip of coffee trying to not distract Nico anymore then he already was. 

They drove for a few more minutes before they stopped at the lights across from the hospital. “See look we made it and a bonus the rain is easing.” Nico exclaimed as he hit the steering wheel. 

“Never doubted you for a second. At least we won’t look like drenched sewer rats when we walk from the car park” Levi winked. “And with 30 minutes to spare. I think today is going to be a great day!”

The rain had almost stopped as the light turned green. Nico slowly moved passed the white line to turn into the hospital entrance, he followed the path along the side of the hospital nearing the emergency department and the staff car park. 

Nico was about to turn when honking could be heard in distance. He stopped, but it was too late. It all happened in a flash and neither had any time to react. Screeching tyres added to the honking and Levi and Nico both looked to the right and saw flashing lights headed their way. They had no where to go and they knew what was about to happen, no one could do anything to stop it. 

“Levi look o...!” That’s all that Nico got out before the other car slammed into them, their bodies were flung around like rag dolls and the car ended up skidding across the road into the side of the emergency department of Seattle Grace. All that could be heard was the sound of a car horn blaring; no shouting, no voices, nothing to say that Nico and Levi were going to be ok.


	3. Banding Together

The emergency department was relatively empty as Doctors and nurses began stocking trolleys and getting paperwork in order for the flurry of patients that were expected in the next few hours. Owen Hunt, Atticus Lincoln and Jo Karev were all standing around the nurses station waiting patiently for the sound of sirens to appear in the distance. Even with the rain overnight, the early morning in the ED was pretty boring and they were trying to find some way to pass the time. 

“Link, how’s the Meredith pursuit going?” Link looked over at Jo and raised his eyebrows at the question. “That good huh? Owen? You and Amelia hey?” Giving him a little shimmy. Both men looked at Jo and raised their eyebrows. “Oh come on, my love life can’t be the only one going in a positive direction. Even Schmitt and Nico are getting more action then the two of you combined, and they are almost always on opposite shifts!” Jo snorted.

“Jo, on call rooms. That is all I am going to say.” Link said as he moved around the other side of the nurses station to check for incoming ambulances. Both Jo and Owen laughed and nodded at the response understanding the importance and the function of said room. 

“Anything?” Owen asked.

“Not even a blip on the radar, there better be something coming through those doors soon it has been raining like cats and dogs for hours.” Link just finished what he was saying when everyone’s head snapped as they heard an almighty screech outside the glass doors and the building shook as if an earthquake was upon them. “What the?” Link yelled as Owen shielded Jo from whatever debris may begin to fall from the ceiling. 

“Earthquake?” Jo asked.

“I don’t think so, to quick and it was only the left side of the building that jolted.” Owen explained.

“So what then?” Jo pressed on. 

“I don’t know but we better take a look.” Owen darted in front. He looked back at them, “I don’t have a good feeling about this.” He took off followed closely by Link and Jo. 

Their minds raced as they moved through the doors and out to the left of the building. What they saw made them stop in their tracks. Two cars, two crushed and broken cars T-boned, resting to the side of the brick wall. The only sound they heard was the sound of the horn and light rain hitting the cars, the road and their faces. 

“Oh my god” Jo put her hand to her mouth and took in the scene in front of her. The other hand was placed on Owen’s shoulder he looked at her “what do we do?” She asked. 

“Page everyone NOW!” Yelled Owen as he ran to the mangled vehicles.


	4. Banding Together

The ringing in Nico’s ears seemed to get worse and worse, he was sure he turned the alarm off remembering the 4:30am wake up call that Levi had set. He attempted to move his left arm to reach across to mute the ringing when he hissed as pain shot from his hand right up to his shoulder.

A groan escaped his lips as he tried to move his arm again to no avail. What was happening? Why couldn’t he move? Why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel like he had been on a 3 day bender just like in college? He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He tried to move his head but he hadn’t noticed that he was confined to a tiny area between the car door and where the roof had caved in cocooning him in place. 

The ringing continued as he began to open his eyes. The light shone bright and it took him 3 tries before he was able to focus on something that wasn’t like the sunshine beating down on him. It was then he remembered what he was doing and where he was.

The windscreen was smashed beyond recognition and the steering wheel had been pushed at an awkward angle from the impact, the airbag had be deployed and was now resting on his lap deflated. He could feel a wet sticky substance running down his right eyebrow but he didn’t have to be a doctor to realise it was blood. He found his right arm wasn’t in any pain as he moved it to wipe the blood that was threatening to go into his eye. That was when it clicked that he wasn’t alone in the car...Levi. 

“Levi? Levi can you hear me? Levi? Please say something.” He begged hoping to hear anything from him, but he received no answer.

He was about to move his head forward and peak a look when he began to hear glimpses of voices yelling around him.  
“Page ev...one NOW!”

All he could manage was a “H...EL...P” as tears threatened to escape. It sounded more like a cry then an actual word. It was then he saw a face that had come around the front of the car although it was hard to make out he knew immediately that is was Link. He was relieved to see a familiar face but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was definitely not going to be easy. Who knew how long they were going to be stuck there for and the thought of not having heard Levi move or speak worried him to the core.


	5. Banding Together

As Link came around to the front of the car he moved closer to the hood trying to get a look at the occupant in the drivers side. He checked for fire and structural damage and mounted the mangled bonnet. It was only when he focused past the shattered windscreen that he saw his friend starring back at him. 

“Oh my God...Nico? Nico!! Can you hear me?” Link shouted as he attempted to find a way to get closer to his friend. He’d dare not look at the passenger side of the car. He already knew who would be sitting in there and by the way the other car was pushing into the right hand side it was not going to be pretty. “Hunt!! Jo!! It’s Nico and Levi!!”

OoOoOoOoOo

Hunt was assessing the passenger in the offending car and realised that is wasn’t any use. The elderly driver was deceased and thoughts of a heart attack, stroke or diabetic episode plagued his thoughts. It was then he heard Link shout out stating it was Nico and Levi in the car. From his vantage point there was no way of seeing who was in the there. He lowered his head, took a deep breath and ran around to meet with Link.

OoOoOoOoOo

“Nico, it’s going to be ok, I just need you to keep looking at me and focus on my voice. I need you to talk to me. Come on say something! Damnit!” Link yelled as he began to look for a way to get to his friend so he could begin assessing and categorising injuries and figuring out a way to get Nico the hell out of the car. 

“Link!” Hunt rounded the side of the car to meet his gaze. 

“It’s Nico and Levi! And I can’t get to them. What do I do?” Link sounded defeated. “I need to assess them, we need to get them out of here!!” He yelled as he slammed his hands on the hood of the car. 

“I know I know” Owen said looking into his eyes. “But we can’t do that until fire and rescue get here and the other car is moved. So for now we do what we can, keep him talking, assess his injuries, pain relief, fluids. Any supportive measures we can give we do. Okay?” Link just nodded and began to make a plan in his mind of what he was going to do. “Link can you start assessing Nico? I need to look at Levi. Link?” There was no response from Link so Owen turned to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at his gaze all while Jo began formulating a plan to get to Levi. “Link I know he is your friend but right now you are his Doctor so I need you to get to work.” 

“Okay.” 

“Good.” Owen said as he ran around to meet with Jo.


	6. Banding Together

“Jo talk to me.” Owen asked as he rounded the back side of the car. Jo had managed to squeeze herself halfway into the back seat behind Levi, she was unable to visualise Nico but could here Link talking to him behind the indented roof. 

“Pulse...is there. It’s weak and thready but it’s there. I can’t really assess much else I was going to try and sit on the bonnet of the other car and see if that was a better vantage point.” 

“Okay try that but please be careful. I am going to get help. We need IVs, fluids, morphine, hard collars and probably intubation kits I will bring the calvary you try and see if you can get a better look at Schmitt.”

Jo got out of the back seat tied her hair in a bun and jumped onto the bonnet watching out for the sharp bits metal that were sticking up from the impact of the crash. After finding a relatively comfortable position right near the passenger window she took a look in. She gasped when she saw Levi’s face. She couldn’t even tell it was him. His head was flopped to one side and there was blood smeared all over the right side of his face. There were specs of glass imbedded in his neck and forehead. She reached in to feel for a pulse again and attempted get a response when she did. With a shaking breath she spoke, “Levi can you hear me? Levi it’s Jo you were in an accident we are going to get you out. Levi?” Nothing at least she could still feel a pulse. 

From there she started to look for any obvious noticeable injuries starting at the top she could see a large head laceration, his right wrist was sitting at a funny angle; she guessed broken ribs, internal bleeding and no doubt he was going to have some lower leg injuries possibly a fractured pelvis, maybe even spinal damage all of which she would not be able to determine until they moved him. Jo hung her head with the poor achievement in listing injuries when a horrified look bestowed her face out of the corner of her eye a large piece of Nico’s car (no doubt caused from the crash she thought) was embedded in Levi’s lower abdomen slowly oozing blood onto the floor. “Damnit!” Jo hissed to herself as she looked back at Levi. It was then she noticed Link looking at her through a hole in the broken windscreen and she just shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I am drawing this story out a bit but I wanted it to feel like an actual episode thus why I am trying to include a lot of other characters. Hope you are all still enjoying it....please don’t hate me hehe.


	7. Banding Together

“Link.” Nico sounded like a child as he said his name a tear running down his cheek. He was scared and vulnerable and at that moment there was nothing Link could do but wait. 

“Nico we are going to get you some pain relief and get you out of here but right now I need to look for injuries.” Link stated as he made eye contact with his injured friend. 

“Is Levi Okay?” Link looked solemnly at him. 

“I don’t know, Karev and Hunt are checking him out but right now you are my priority. Alright?” Nico closes his eyes and nods slightly. “Okay can you tell me if you have noticed any injuries? Numbness or tingling? Pain?”

“Concussion. I didn’t know where I was when I woke up. My left arm is pretty banged up maybe a dislocated shoulder and a broken humerus, I still have full sensation though. Ribs hurt like hell but my stomach feels ok. My legs are pinned but I can feel them and move my toes. To be honest I can’t think Link. I wouldn’t have a clue what’s wrong with me , it’s all foggy.” 

“It’s okay that’s a good start.” Link said as he heard Jo call out Levi’s name without a response. He heard that he had a pulse so that was something. 

“Is he awake? I can’t see him Link.” 

“Don’t try and move you have full sensation now but moving your head too much could cause more damage. He has a pulse that’s all I know. I can’t see him but my only focus right now is you. The fire department will be here soon to move the car away from the wall so I can get to you we just have to wait. I will get you through this I promise.” Link said through gritted teeth. It was then he caught a glimpse of Jo on the hood of the other car and realised that it may be more then just physical trauma he will be helping him through.


	8. Banding Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone!!!! I can’t thank you enough for all the love you have for this story it is so amazing!! I am on Australia time so am sorry if you will be waiting a few hours for another chapter...i’m sorry (not really haha). This is what it feels like when I yell at the tv after a mid season for season finale cliffhanger! Promise you all we won’t have to wait that long 😜  
> Em.

Owen rushed through the doors of the hospital and began yelling at people to grab every bit of equipment they were going to need. 

“Has someone called station 19? Are they on their way?” A nurse nodded letting him know they had been called. “I need gurneys, collars, analgesia, IV kits and fluids, oxygen and possibly intubation kits. Someone get the defib!”

It was only then that Miranda Bailey, Alex Karev and Meredith Grey emerged down the corridor followed closely by Taryn Helm. “What the heck is going on in here Hunt?” Miranda asked as they saw people running everywhere gathering all the equipment that was asked of them to get.  
“You paged us 911 this place is empty. What’s everyone running around for?”

“Didn’t you feel the building shake?” They all nodded but by the look on their faces said they didn’t think it was anything to worry about. “Car accident, two cars T-boned hit the side of the emergency department it’s bad. Occupant of the offending car is DOA. I need station 19 here to remove the other car so we can assess the passengers. I need help guys it’s...” Owen paused for a second. He couldn’t get the words out he was about to try again but Meredith quipped in before and asked the question he knew was coming and dreading to answer.

“What aren’t you telling us Hunt?”

“The car pinned has Nico Kim and Levi Schmitt inside.” 

Gasps escapes everyone’s lips. Taryn’s eyes grew wide as she said her friend’s name. “Levi.” It was merely a whisper but as soon as she said it, she ran past the other three doctors and out through the doors to only see for herself the carnage. 

“Grab what you can I need all the help I can get.” Owen said as he grabbed the oxygen masks and cylinder and ran back out the door leaving the three doctors staring at one another before they donned gloves and a gown each and followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because you are all amazing will post another chapter!!!


	9. Banding Together

Sirens could be heard in the distance signally to them that the fire engine was almost in view. Meredith, Bailey and Karev ran out and finally took into view the carnage. They all looked at one another not really sure where to begin, where to go and what to say. 

It was then the fire engine roared around the corner and out jumped Ben Warren, Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop, Dean Miller, Victoria ‘Vic’ Hughes, Jack Gibson and Andrea Herrera. The crew wasted no time collecting everything they would need as Ben jogged up to Hunt who was standing around the other Doctors making sure he had all the equipment he would need. 

“Hunt! Fill me in?” Ben said looking back and forth between everyone.

“Two vehicles, T-boned and ended up against the wall, the elderly driver of the first car is DOA probable medical episode. I have two trapped here,” he pointed to the second car and continued, “driver is alert and talking, passenger hasn’t regained consciousness yet.” 

“Was there a fire? Any leaking fuel?”

“No, but then again I haven’t been focused on that.” Owen said through gritted teeth. 

“Okay, Okay I am only asking, we can’t just go in there machine blazing and start pulling the car back, there could be structural damage to the building, the car could ignite and depending on where the occupants are in the car moving any part of the vehicle could cause more damage to them.”

“I know, I know I am sorry I didn’t mean to be short with you it’s just...” Owen pauses again it was getting harder and harder every time he had to say their names. “It’s two of our Doctors that are trapped.”

“Who?”

“Nico Kim and Levi Schmitt” Owen said back instantly. 

Ben closed his eyes and turned to Miranda giving her hand a light squeeze. “Alright let’s get to work then. You guys be ready to move as soon as we get the car away from the wall and the doors off.” 

“Everyone nodded at once,” as Ben turned away to regroup with the firehouse.


	10. Banding Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t do it haha! I feel like everyone is going to have mini breakdowns if I don’t post more so the good news is I am going to post three chapters!!! These three go together like a nice little trio. The bad news, that will be all for a few hours so mini cliffhanger time...just think of it like a really long ad break.

“Ben!” Montgomery yelled as he saw Ben running to meet with them.

“DOA in the first car, two Doctors in second. Driver alert and talking, passenger unconscious. They haven’t been able to do anything yet due to the position of the car so we need to get a move on. Vic can you go and talk to Dr Lincoln over near the driver and see what their status is. Montgomery the same but for the passenger who is with Dr Karev. Everyone else grab the cables and the jaws of life.” Ben said as they all dispersed and ran to their designated location. “Sorry Herrera I don’t mean to take charge it’s just...” even Ben was finding it hard to get the words out. 

“Your friends?” Ben just nodded. “I know the feeling let’s just put our heads together and get these guys out.” She said as she patted Ben on the back.


	11. Banding Together

“Dr Lincoln?” Vic asked as she stood next to a tall man in dark blue scrubs talking to the driver. Link looked over and merely nodded. “Vic Hughes station 19, I need to talk to your friend so we can start moving the car. Anything I need to know about him?”

“Broken left arm, doesn’t seem to be any spinal damage, full sensation in the lower extremities he doesn’t seem to be pinned he said the steering wheel is at a funny angle, air bags deployed. I haven’t been able to have a good look though.” 

“Okay, What is his name?” 

“Nico.” 

“Nico my name is Vic I am here to help you. I know you already said the steering wheel is sitting funny but is there anything else that looks out of place?”

Nico focused and looked at her, “this whole car is out of place.” A response she knew was coming. 

“I know but I need to make sure when we move the car we don’t cause anymore pain or damage to you.”

“Other then the steering wheel it looks fine. Can you please just get us out of here!” Nico said more forceful. He seemed to be getting more anxious and sweat was beginning to pool around the nape of his neck. 

“Nico I promise we will be starting soon you just have to hold on a little bit longer.” Nico only nodded and closed his eyes waiting. “If anything changes let me know.” Link nodded and Victoria ran around to fill in Ben on the her assessment.


	12. Banding Together

Travis Montgomery hated calls like this, he knew being a firefighter he would be in these types of situations but not people that he had seen around the hospital many a times before when bringing in patients. He didn’t know them personally but non the less it still affected him. He came to the left of the first car and started talking to the Doctor who was assessing the passenger. 

“Dr Karev, my name is Travis.” 

“Jo. Are you here to take over?” She spoke as she was attempting to apply an oxygen mask to Levi’s face. Once the mask was fixed she looked wearily at Travis as if he was going to push her out of the way. 

“No you are doing a fine job I just need you to tell me about him. Status, injuries anything we should know about. His name is Levi right?” Jo nodded. 

“He hasn’t regained consciousness yet I can’t even get a blood pressure cuff on him.” Jo had a small tear roll down her cheek as she continued. “Legs are pinned under the dash board but he has a piece of something in his lower abdomen. Maybe 15cm in length, thick not too sure what from but I can’t tell if it has snapped off or still attached to the car.”

Travis nodded “can I ask you a favour.” Jo looked at him. “I need to have a look, if we move the car door and that piece of metal is still attached to it, it could become dislodged and he could bleed out. Would it be ok if I take a look?”

Jo didn’t hesitate she jumped off the hood and her body was replaced by Travis’s as he attempted to look through the window and down the side by the door. He removed his helmet to get a better look and as he moved his head down, he used his hand and started to feel for the metal object. It was sharp and rigid as he continued to probe it, he noted that it didn’t seem to be attached to anything he looked up at Levi and whispered to him “hold on buddy we will get you out,” before removing himself from the car, nodding in Jo’s direction and running off to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don’t hate me! Updates soon. I promise. Em.


	13. Banding Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone! So I did need sleep and now that my eye balls are rejuvenated so let the updating begin. I do have to work so will update when I can....this chapter is a little longer (YAY!!). Enjoy. Em.

Both Vic and Travis filled in Ben and Herrera on the patients and formulated a plan to get them out. Dean Miller had been assessing the structure of the wall and came to the conclusion that the building would be safe albeit minus a few bricks that could easily be replaced. 

“Alright, we remove the front car first and then the second car from the wall followed by the roof and the doors. The Doctors need as much space as possible to work so let’s give it to them. We do this safe and we do this fast...work as a team.” Everyone nodded and got into position. 

“Link and Jo I need you both to step away from the car. Hunt you and your team get ready, we have assessed as best as we can but doesn’t mean we haven’t missed something.” Owen waved as he began prepping the Doctors. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Nico I will be back in a minute I promise. Just a little bit longer.” Link said as he moved to where all the other Doctors were waiting. 

“Is he is ok?” Alex Karev asked asked link has he joined them followed closely by Jo who enveloped him in a hug. 

“He is conscious but he knows Schmitt is in pretty bad shape. Jo?”

“It’s bad GCS is 3 has been the whole time, injuries everywhere he has a piece of metal..something in his abdomen he will need to be taken straight to imaging if we can stabilise him if not I want him straight to the OR.” 

Owen finished listening to the conversation and started giving out orders, “Grey! You and Bailey help Link out with Nico. Karev; you, me and Helm are with Karev on Schmitt. We need to get them out and treated as soon as possible. They have been in there a long time without fluids, pain relief and proper care so that is our priority.” 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Okay everyone ready!?” Herrera shouted. 

“Ready!” everyone said in unison.

“Team one on my count three, two, one!” The metal pinged as it was stretched by the cable. Crunching could be heard as the car slowly began to become dislodged from Nico’s car. “Almost there just a little further...ok team two on my count we are going to bring the car away from the wall. Ready and three, two, one!” Nico’s car jolted as it was moved from its position by the wall and moved fifteen feet to the right. A number of bricks fell from the side of the hospital but the structure was still intact...for now. 

The metal stopped crunching as team one went about pulling the doors off each side followed by the roof.

A tarp was thrown over Levi to protect his face from the embers as was over Nico but not before Jack Gibson spoke to him.  
“Nico I need to cover your face while we get the doors and roof off I need to cover you with this tarp. Is that ok? It won’t be for long.” Nico opened his eyes and silently nodded.

The tarp was placed over Nico and the jaws began cutting the doors off their hinges. One by one both doors were removed and the roof was quickly lifted off in two pieces. Daylight shone on both Levi and Nico as Ben shouted over to Owen. “We are done you guys are up.”


	14. Banding Together

Nico could feel the cool air on him as the roof was lifted off. The tarp was removed almost instantaneously and he winced as he adjusted his eyes to the changing light. He could hear shouting in the distance but the only thing, the only person he was worried about was Levi. To be honest he was too scared to even turn to face him scared of what he was going to see, scared of what he wasn’t going to be able to feel or hear. 

What was he thinking this was Levi, the same person he woke up next to every morning (well every morning they weren’t on opposite shifts), the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep and the first when he woke up, the same person that could put a smile on his face even during the toughest situations. Levi WAS the love of his life and when they got out of this he was going to show him that everyday.

Levi snapped out of his little trance and took a deep breath and made the decision to look towards Levi and when he did, his heart stopped beating, his voice hitched and his hands trembled. “No, no, no, no...oh my God...Levi can you hear me? Baby please open your eyes for me.” There was nothing no indication that Levi had heard anything he said. He reached over and grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tight. “Just hold on I promise, we will be out of this nightmare soon.” 

OoOoOoOoOo

It was then a flurry of Doctors were running in every direction. Link ran as fast as he could and skidded to Nico’s side, he was followed closely by Meredith and Bailey who were carrying a variety of medical supplies. “Nico are you okay? Did anything happen when they moved the car? More pain any increase in shortness of breath?...Nico!” 

Link waited for a response and he was scared when Nico had his eyes closed and seemed to be unresponsive. He was about to turn and speak to Meredith and Bailey when he heard a whisper. “Please just...just help Levi I can wait you need to help him. Save him. Please.” Nico pleaded to Link. 

He could hear his colleagues next to him rattling off numbers to each other about Levi’s condition. But even then Link felt helpless, he moved to be at his friend’s eye level and put his hand onto Nico’s cheek. “Nico listen to me.” Nico looked into his eyes. “Karev, Hunt, Jo and Helm are working on Levi but we are here to help you. Just you.” 

“I need him to be okay. He...he is everything to me.” Nico stuttered as a sob escaped his lips.

“I know buddy but right now we need to focus on you. Can you let us do that?...please.” Nico nodded. “Okay. Meredith and Bailey I need a large bore IV, fast Hartmanns, 10mgs of Morphine, a hard collar, Hudson mask at 6 litres and vitals checked. They all worked together to stabilise Nico - blood pressure and pulse were stable, oxygen was getting better with the mask and his pain was subsiding. Link decided he wanted a top to toe assessment before they moved him. 

“Follow my eyes...good. Any blurred vision?” Nico shook his head. “Can you feel this? “Nico nodded. “How about here and here?” Nico nodded yes to every question that was asked of him. He didn’t seemed to be pinned under the dash board so Link decided it would be okay to move him. “Back board please.” He asked as he took a step back to allow the next influx for helpers get Nico on the board. “Careful guys I don’t want any more damage to his left arm I haven’t been able to do a proper spinal assessment so try and keep him as steady as possible.” Everyone agreed as they got into position. “Nico I need you to stay completely still for me this is going to suck but the sooner we get you out the better.”

Nico braced himself for what was about to come. And in one swift movement he was plucked from the driver’s seat onto the yellow back board. He let out a stifled cry and tried to control the pain that was now radiating all over his body. “More morphine” Link stated as he saw the pain in Nico’s eye. 

“Have they got Levi out yet?” Nico said in a muffled tone as the oxygen mask made it difficult to understand what he was trying to say. 

“Almost they are just bringing the board over now.” Meredith cut in as she gave Nico some more pain relief. “Just try and relax. Let’s get him inside and into a scanner. NOW!” Meredith yelled as she pushed the gurney towards the entrance to the hospital. 

One out one to go....

OoOoOoOoOo

While Link, Meredith and Bailey ran towards Nico. The other four Doctors made their way quickly over to Levi. 

“Helm! I need vitals straight away! IV and fluids, hard collar and increase the oxygen.” Hunt yelled as Karev came in behind the passenger seat and applied a hard collar to Levi’s neck. Hunt was drawing up fluids while Jo popped a drip into Levi’s broken wrist. She knew it wasn’t ideal but she would get better access in once they were on the gurney. Fluids were attached and pushed through as fast as they could. “I also want two units of O negative ready for after the fluids. Helm was are his vitals?”

“Oxygen is 85%, heart rate is still thready, BP is his in boots 75/40. I have decreased air entry on both sides. I need a non rebreather mask!” 

“Owen can you get the intubation kit ready we are going to need it. He has probably been lacking in oxygen for quite a while.” Alex told Hunt who was already on it. 

“Brain damage?” Helm asked horrified. 

“It’s a possibility, but we won’t know for sure until he wakes up.” Jo spoke up as she put a bandage to support the metal sticking out of Levi’s abdomen. “I have stabilised the penetrating wound. We are going to need some help to lift the dashboard I think his left leg is pinned, right leg looks ok.”

Hunt nodded as he bellowed to Ben and Herrera who were waiting to be called in to help. “We need help with the dashboard, left leg is pinned underneath it.” They both ran off getting the equipment that they would need. 

They saw Nico getting lifted out of the car and being rushed into the emergency room but their gaze was interrupted when Helm spoke. “Oxygen is still 85% on 15 Litres on the non rebreather and BP is dropping 60/30.”

Hunt looked towards them and knew what he was going to say. “He is going to crash as soon as we get him out. I need the dashboard cleared...NOW!!”

Ben and the rest of station 19 braced the car to lift the dashboard when they were given the orders. “Ready when you are Hunt.” Ben spoke in their direction. Hunt nodded and put the backboard into place. 

“Everyone ready to go?!” Hunt yelled. They all nodded. “Okay on my count three, two, one and go!” They heard the sound of metal crunching once again as the dashboard was jacked up. Jo was holding the protruding shrapnel in place, Karev held Levi’s head, Helm held the blood bag that had just begun being transfused and Owen helped lift Levi out of the car his broken body was a dead weight as they moved him from the board to the gurney. 

“No pulse no blood pressure.” Helm screamed. 

“Karev bag him. Jo start compressions.” Hunt said as Karev took the oxygen mask off and replaced it with a bag valve masked while Jo jumped on the gurney, minding his abdomen and started her first cycle of compressions. “Let’s get him into the OR NOW!!” 

They wheeled through the glass doors like a tornado and straight into the elevator to the operating theatre. When the doors opened Andrew Deluca and Jackson Avery were waiting to help. 

“Deluca we need to intubate. Avery the defib. We can’t do anything until we get him back.”

“How long has he been down for?” Deluca asked as he passed the ETT tube down Levi’s throat, passed his vocal chords and into his lungs. 

Hunt was the first to speak, “not long, twelve minutes but he was oxygen deprived for a period of time not sure how long.” 

“I’m in” Deluca said as he pulled the guide wire out. “someone start bagging please.” Helm stepped up and started squeezing the bag at an even rhythm. “Good Helm keep that pace.” The defib was placed on Levi’s bare chest as Jo continued to pound on his chest no doubt breaking more ribs in the process. 

“Everyone step back.” Avery said as the defib was analysing Levi’s non-existent rhythm. None was detected as Hunt took over on compressions while the defib charged.

“Clear!” Jackson yelled as everyone stood back and a shock was delivered. Levi’s body jolted but no pulse was detected. “Charge again, clear” still no pulse. “Again! Clear!” This time a steady rhythm echoed through the machine and everyone who had held their breath exhaled in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry...but am really not 😝


	15. Banding Together

As soon as Nico was brought into the radiology department he was x-rayed from top to bottom and then was put in the CT scanner, as the images came up on the screen Link, Meredith and Bailey began devising a plan of attack. 

“Spine is clear and intact but definitely a dislocated shoulder and that humerus needs to be plated.” Link said.

“He will need a laparotomy there is free fluid in the abdomen.” Meredith said. 

Bailey nodded and chimed in “the spleen looks dusky we may have to take that too but won’t know the full extent until we get in there. Let’s prep him. Dr Lincoln do you want to tell him or should I?”

“I can do it, thanks anyway.” 

OoOoOoOoOo

Nico was wheeled into the OR and transferred from the gurney to the operating table where he was hooked up to every piece of theatre equipment available. The hudson mask was still sitting over his nose and mouth and a unit of blood was slowly being transfused into a drip in right arm. As Bailey, Meredith and now Webber were scrubbing in, Link put a surgical mask on and walked into the brightly lit room and gently put his hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

“There is a couple of things we need to do while you are under. We need to plate your humerus and relocate your shoulder and from the CT there is some free fluid in your abdomen...they may have to take your spleen. I am sorry Nico.”

Nico looked closely at Link and moved his hand pulling his mask down to speak to him. 

“That’s not too bad, considering” He said with that signature Nico smirk. Link smiled back and was about to say something when Nico continued to speak. “Is there any word on Levi? Please...please don’t lie to me Link...is he alive?” 

Link closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “All I know is that they are working on him across the hallway. I promise you I know nothing else but I will have more to tell you when you wake up.” Nico swallowed a hard lump in his throat as tears began to fall down the side of his face. “Nico he is going to be ok.”

“You don’t know that. Did you see him in there? I heard his oxygen was low, who knows how long for and what the possible long term effects could be.”

“We aren’t going to think about that okay. I need to get scrubbed, I will be here when you wake up.” Nico nodded and applied the mask back onto his face. The anaesthetist began prepping him as Link walked into the other room to scrub in.

“How’s he doing?” Meredith asked. 

“He asked about Levi again. Have you heard anything?”

“I ran into Deluca in the corridor it’s pretty bad they lost him for fifteen minutes he is on a vent and they are scanning him now.” 

Link forgot what he was doing and slammed his hands down on the sink. “Damnit!!!!” He hung his head and sniffled a few times, before he composed himself and started the hand washing process all over again. 

“You Okay?” Bailey asked. 

“Yep.” Was all he could muster. As he looked through the glass into the OR he could see that Nico was under and they could finally begin to operate.


	16. Banding Together

As Levi was hooked up to the ventilator Hunt started giving orders to everyone in the room. “Lets get X-ray down here and the ultrasound machine. I want five more bags of red cells and a full set of bloods. Someone put in a central line and a catheter. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Jo was conducting the ultrasound on Levi’s abdomen, Owen, Karev and Avery were scanning over the x-ray’s that had been done moments earlier. 

“Bilateral rib fractures, small left pneumothorax and large right haemo-pneumothorax, flail chest, that wrist is going to need to be pinned and the tibia and fibula looks like they might need to be internally fixated as well” Owen stated. 

Avery looked at Karev and nodded, “Hunt, Kavev and I will do the chest drain. We might need Link to deal with the wrist and the leg though.”

“Jo how does the ultrasound look?” 

“Abdo is rigid, the piece of shrapnel is lodged in the small intestine, there is free fluid in all four quadrants and the spleen is cactus. We need to open him up.”

“Okay everyone scrub in I am going to see how Nico is going and let Link know we are going to need him.” Owen moved into the corridor and donned a surgical mask making his way into the second operating room. 

“Link how’s it going?” 

“Shouldn’t take me long to fix the elbow. Grey and Bailey are about to open him up there is free fluid in the upper quadrants.”

“When you are finished we could use you for a few things.” Link nodded.

“Give me thirty minutes and I will be over.”

“Okay.”

OoOoOoOoOo

When hunt re-entered Levi’s operating room and began to scrub in, he could see Jo and Karev standing around Levi’s abdomen moving tools, packing sponges and suctioning out a very worrying amount of blood. Webber stood close by scrubbed waiting in case he was needed. 

Hunt gowned and gloved and pushed his way into the sterile room. “How’s it going?”

Jo spoke first “litres of blood in all four quadrants we can’t replace it quick enough. Suctioning is pointless. I think the piece of metal pierced the abdominal aorta I can’t visualise the tear or most likely tears.” 

“Can we get another chamber ready and see if we can source another portable suction please.” Alex Karev asked looking in the direction of the scout nurse who was waiting for her orders. She simply nodded and readily left through the doors to get the equipment. “Webber and Hunt I think we are going to need you soon.”

They both moved up to the table and awaited their orders. “Spleen is in pieces and we need to resect a large portion of bowel. Webber can you and Hunt work on the spleen and Jo and I will sort out the bowel and aorta.” They all agreed and moved to their positions. 

OoOoOoOoOo

They had been operating for over an hour when Link scrubbed in to look at the wrist and right leg. He was followed closely by Taryn who had come in to help.

“Guys where are you up to?”

“Spleen is out, trying to fix the abdominal aorta, the bleeding has slowed down, but still tackling the bowel that piece of metal did a pretty number on it.”

“Will he need a colostomy bag?”

“There seems to be only a segment of the bowel affected so if we can reanastomosis the joins we should be ok. It’s just getting it all out we think we have it and then we find another perf. I think we have most of it now.” Webber spoke moving to the bowel after he and hunt had removed the spleen.

“Let me know when Helm and I can jump in.”

“I think you can jump in now. The sooner we get him closed up the sooner we can get him into the ICU. How’s Nico doing?” Jo asking the question everyone was thinking. 

“Meredith and Deluca are closing him up now. Spleen was okay had a grade three liver lac and pulmonary contusions will be pretty sore for a few days. But he will be ok.” 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Last of the plates are in, Helm you want to do a few stitches for me?” Link said three hours after starting.

“No it’s okay you do it.” Helm said almost a whisper.

“Taryn you can do this. I know he is your friend but right now you are his Doctor.” Link said remembering Hunt saying the exact same thing to him this morning. Helm nodded and picked up the tweezers and stitching needle and began closing the wound. 

“We are done here to. I don’t like the graft we used for the aorta but it was the best we could do we will just have to wait and see.” Karev said stepping back exhausted. 

Webber moved back stretching his arms “Alright people let’s get him prepped for the ICU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!! Em.


	17. Banding Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, the response to this story has been phenomenal you are all amazing!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Em.

Nico could here the steady rhythm of the heart monitor as the fog began to lift from his muddled brain. He hoped it was all a dream but he was not surprised when he opened his eyes and found himself in an ICU cubicle. 

An oxygen cannula was in his nose, a blood pressure cuff and pulse oximeter on his right arm and finger and his left arm was in a cast and resting on a large pillow. 

He regretted it as soon as he tried to sit up and groaned loudly as he laid himself back down. It was only then he noticed Link rubbing his eyes and getting up suddenly, realising he wasn’t alone. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I was crushed by a car. How long have I been out for?”

“12 hours.” Nico focused on the clock above the door and noticed it was almost 3am. 

“The damage?”

“Spleen was ok. The free fluid was a liver lac so bed rest for a few days. Shoulder is back into place and elbow is fixed you will be out of commission for a few weeks but with some intense physio you should be back to normal soon enough. Can you move your fingers for me?” Nico moved them slightly feeling some tingling in the newly awoken appendages. “Good, that’s good.”

Nico nodded as Link bowed his head down knowing what was going to come next, “is Levi ok?”

“Why don’t you just rest and we can chat about this later.”

“Link please don’t do this to me don’t shut me out. He is my boyfriend and I am the reason he is here.”

“This was not your fault. No one could have predicted this.” 

“He wanted to head back and catch an Uber when I couldn’t see out the windscreen and I told him I was fine. If only I had just listened to him.”

“Don’t start talking like that, it could have happened to anyone you had no way of knowing.”

“Please just tell me...is he alive?”

Link nodded “he is.” A sigh of relief came out of Nico’s mouth as he used his uninjured hand to wipe the tears that had begun pooling around his eyes. “It was touch and go but they managed to stop the bleeding, Spleen was taken out, he had a large piece of metal in his abdomen so we had to do a bowel resection and we plated his wrist and leg. Spine is clear but...uh...uh...” Nico narrowed his eyes in horror looking at him. “We didn’t notice it until they got in their but the piece of shrapnel nicked the abdominal aorta so it took the Karevs a long time to control the bleeding and find the perfs. They did a graft but they aren’t too sure if it will hold we won’t know for another few hours at least.”

Nico closed his eyes, numb by what he had just heard. “Can I get something for the pain please.”

“Sure I will go and get it now. He will be ok.”

“Thanks but you don’t know that.”


	18. Banding Together

Jo was sitting on a stool to the right of Levi, watching the monitors beep away. She hadn’t moved in hours and didn’t plan on moving until Levi was awake and talking. She had his chart leaning on the patient table and was jotting down vital signs and numbers. He was still hooked up to the ventilator and a central line was protruding out of the right side of his neck with various lines attached to fluids, blood and antibiotics. His right leg and arm were both elevated on a pillow as Jo moved to check circulation in his fingers. 

It was then Helm knocked ever so softly on the door trying not to startle her, “Dr Karev can I come in please?” 

“Sure Helm. There hasn’t been any change. But that’s a good thing.”

“When will you start weaning the sedation?”

“If he starts improving by mid morning we might try then. It’s all up to him now.” 

“Do you mind if I sit with him for a few minutes? I won’t stay long I promise.” Helm reiterated.

“Of course you can, I need to send some labs off anyway.” Jo said as she picked up the clear bag full of filled vials and walked out of the room sliding the door closed. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Once Jo had dropped off the labs she made her way back to the nurse’s station where Alex was sitting on a desk chair his eyes closed and head resting towards the ceiling. Jo came up and sat quietly on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him tenderly. 

Jo was the first to speak, “Thank you for helping me today. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

“You are welcome but you would have been fine. We make a great team.”

“Yes we do, I just hope that graft takes, it still has me worried. I feel like if we had more time we could have made it better but I don’t think he could have taken anymore...”

“Hey you need to stop doubting yourself you were amazing in there. Maybe in a day or so we can take him back do a relook patch it up if we need to and reinforce the graft.” 

“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” 

It was then a flurry of beeping noises came from Levi’s room and the terrified voice of Taryn Helm echoed throughout the corridor. “Dr Karev!!! We need you in here!!!”

“Wishful thinking.” Jo leaped off of Alex and both of them ran into the room but not before Jo yelled for one of the nurses to call the OR and tell them they were most definitely back on their way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Imagine dramatic music) Dun Dun Duuuun!!!!! Sorry 😝


	19. Banding Together

“Helm?” Jo said as she checked over Levi’s vitals. 

“I don’t know his vitals were fine and then the next thing his oxygen and blood pressure were down and his heart rate was up.”

“Pass me the ultrasound again please.” Jo lifted up Levi’s hospital gown and could already tell his abdomen was significantly more distended then before. She manoeuvred the probe around Levi’s stomach “bloods pooling the graft didn’t hold. Grab some people and let’s move.”

It happened all within seconds as they sped through the corridor watching as his blood pressure continued to drop and Levi’s life slowly begin to slip between their fingers.

OoOoOoOoOo

Link was still sitting in the chair beside Nico’s bed when he heard voices yelling in the corridor he got up as quietly as possible not to wake up his sleeping friend and made his way to the door where he saw activity coming from Levi’s room there were people running in every direction when finally his bed was moved out of the door accompanied by a number of machines, nurses, Helm and Karev along with Jo who was pushing the head of the bed. It moved quickly passed Nico’s room and Link could tell this wasn’t routine. 

“What’s happening?” Link heard Nico speak as he turned to face him.

“I don’t know.”

“You need to stop lying to me. Please. What is happening? Was that Levi?”

“Yes?”

“What? I need to get up and see him.” 

“No, no, no you are staying put you have just had major surgery. Just stay here and I will go and find out what is happened. Okay.”

“Okay.” Nico said in a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually the worst!...enjoy the suspense!


	20. Banding Together

He was opened as soon as he hit the table. Blood was pooling around where the graft had been placed more blood was transfused as Levi’s blood pressure was still dangerously low. 

“BP 66/42, oxygen stable for now, heart rate jumping up and down but it is currently 170 and climbing.” The anaesthetist updated the team as they were suctioning out the blood around the aorta. 

“We need to think of another way to get this graft to work.” Jo asked her other colleagues in the room and up in the gallery. Many of whom (including Levi’s fellow interns Casey and Dahlia) were there to support them rather then to learn. “Any suggestions?” 

It was just then Maggie Pierce came in and took a seat next to Meredith. “What happened? I heard Schmitt was unstable and they had to bring him back.” 

“Tear in the abdominal aorta they tried to graft it but it didn’t hold.”

“Why didn’t they call me when they were operating? I could have helped.”

“You has already been in an eighteen hour surgery and you had gone home.”

“I would have come back.” Maggie stood up and pushed the comm button to be put through to the theatre. “Jo, Karev, try going trough the groin you can put an endovascular stenting graft in, allowing the sutures on the outside to hold.”

Jo looked up and acknowledged what Pearce had said “thank you Maggie.” She nodded and sat back down next to Meredith taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Link ran into the gallery just as Maggie had sat down. Hunt noticed and got up from his chair and walked over to him. 

“Saw the bed being rolled passed Nico’s room. What happened?”

“Graft didn’t take to the aorta so they are trying a different approach. Lucky Maggie was here.”

Link nodded. “Will you come and update us when they are done?”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks.” Link said as he made his way out of the gallery and back to Nico’s ICU room.


	21. Banding Together

Link watched through the glass doors as Nico kept trying and failing to sit up on his own. His determination was admirable but he was also worried that he might pop a staple. “Hey I thought I told you to lay down.”

“You were taking too long. Can I please go and see him.”

“You need to stay in bed your liver was basically cut if half you need to take it easy. They aren’t finished yet probably going to be another couple of hours. The graft didn’t take to the aorta so they are trying a different approach.”

“So another invasive procedure?”

“I don’t know I didn’t stick around to find out. Are you thirsty?” 

“No.”

“Nico you need to drink.”

“How can I drink when...when...when...” he couldn’t finish his sentence. “...Please just go ok.” 

“Nico...I”

“Please Link.” Nico pleaded with him.

“Okay I will come back later.” There was no response from Nico as he turned and walked out.

OoOoOoOoOo

Amelia Shepherd was walking down the corridor when she saw Link briskly walking towards the on call room, enter it and slam the door shut startling the nurses in the station across from it. 

Amelia entered the room and closed the door behind her. “I just heard about Nico and Schmitt are they ok? Are you ok?”

“I don’t even know where to begin.” He sounded defeated as he sat on the lower bunk bed and hung his head. 

“I’m sure they will be ok they are strong boys they seem to really care for each other, they will get through this.” Amelia said as she sat down next to Link and nudged his shoulder. 

“If Levi...I don’t know what would happen to Nico it would kill him.”

“Hey Levi is going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know but I have to believe that.”

Link looked into Amelia’s eyes “I just feel so helpless. He is my friend and to watch him go through this, is the worst.”

“I know but he will be so grateful to have you there with him especially if...” even Amelia couldn’t finish her sentence. 

“Thank you.” He said as he laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him as a small tear trickled down the side of his face.


	22. Banding Together

Finally 2 hours later the news they were all waiting for... 

“BP is stabilising, bleeding is under control I think we did it.” Jo said triumphantly. The masses of people in the gallery were either clapping or holding their hand across their heart in relief. 

Jo and Alex looked at each other a grinned widely as they started to close Levi up. 

OoOoOoOoOo

As helpers began moving poles and gathering equipment ready to transport Levi back up to the ICU, the two Karevs removed their protective gear, washed their hands and embraced each other in a warm hug. 

“I am so proud of you.” Alex said to Jo as he kissed her. 

“Let’s go and make sure Levi is settled.”

“We make a great team.”

“Yeah I remember someone saying that earlier.” Jo smiled as Alex draped his arm around her neck.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hunt was walking to the ICU when he saw Amelia and Link come out of the on call room. He stopped in his tracks and watched their body language seeing if they were giving anything away. It was then they locked eyes and link looked up and walked over the him. 

“Is he okay?”

“He seems to be through the worst. The graft is holding and his vitals are improving.”

“I am going to go and tell Nico, thanks for the update.” Link said as he patted Hunt on the back and jogged down towards the ICU. 

Hunt looked at Amelia again as she spoke. “Nothing happened, he was just upset, all we did was talk.”

Owen smiled and lowered his head as he turned to the ICU and slowly disappeared into the darkened hallway. 

Amelia closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she trudged in the other direction with her hands resting behind her head. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Linc walked passed Levi’s room and peered in to see Jo and Karev standing around looking at one of the monitors. Jo looked up when she noticed him and smiled as link gave her the thumbs up. She waved back as Link continued on to see Nico. 

This time when he got to Nico’s room he found the fellow sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling over. “You can’t just do what your told can you?” Link said as he moved to sit on the edge next to Nico.

“No one is telling me anything, I am ready to punch the next person who comes in without any info on Levi.”

Link shielded his face, while Nico let out a small chuckle. They both looked at each other before Link spoke again. “He made it through the surgery and his vitals are picking up. Wouldn’t be surprised if they have already started to wean his sedation” Nico finally let out a breath as he began to sob in the relief that Levi was going to be okay. 

Link put his arm him around Nico careful not to dislodge any wires and held him tight while he cried. It was a tender moment between 2 friends. 

“Link, I carried on like a child towards you before I know you were only trying to help but it was no excuse for my behaviour and I am truly, truly sorry.”

“Nothing a few shouts at Joe’s wont fix...when you are better.” Link winked as he removed his arm from around Nico and stood up to check his cast. 

“Any chance you could sneak me in later to see him?”

“Let me see what I can do.” Link said as he put his hand onto Nico’s right shoulder and squeezed gently reassuring him even more.


	23. Banding Together

Jo and Alex stood around Levi’s bed as they took in all the machines that were keeping him alive. They began weaning the sedation hoping that in the next little while he would start to wake up. 

Link knocked quietly on the door and slid it open. “Hey how is he doing?”

Alex replied looking up at him “he looks to be out of the woods, graft is holding and we are weaning his sedation.”

“Was wondering if I could sneak Nico in here in a little while?” Alex was about to object when Jo cut in. 

“Can you give us 30 minutes we are almost done here.” 

“Sure and thank you I am pretty sure Nico would have made his way in here regardless.” Link exited the room as Alex looked at Jo and sighed. 

“What? He is stable and as Link said he would be coming in here anyway.” 

OoOoOoOoOo

Nico sat in his wheelchair just staring at Levi. He observed everything that was attached to him all the lines, tubes and beeping machines. He knew the mechanisms for them all and as he thought about what they were doing he wished he didn’t know.

He noticed that Levi’s left arm was resting at his side hidden by the sheet. He could see the blood pressure cuff and an oxygen probe as he wheeled himself closer and gently pulled the sheet back. Nico held Levi’s hand in his as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it ever so softly. He let their hands linger there for a few moments before he placed them back on the bed. Nico decided that was enough for now and waved to Link to wheel him back to his room. He was just about to untwine their fingers when he felt a slight pressure reciprocating what he had been doing. 

“Levi, it’s me. I am not going anywhere. I promise...I. Love. You.” As he said those last three words the pressure intensified once again. He smiled with relief as a tear rolled down his face and he buried his face into Levi’s hand. He now knew that everything was now going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short one but as we are nearing the end I want to savour the last 2 chapters.


	24. Banding Together

It had been a few hours since the second surgery and Levi was already showing considerable improvement. His oxygen was increasing, heart rate was normalising and his neurological function seemed to be intact (well as much as it could be without Levi being awake).

Taryn finally had a chance to sit with her best friend again and watch him, willing him to wake up. 

Before she sat with Levi she walked passed Nico’s room and saw both Nico and Link finally resting. Slumber was finally able to take over them in the relief that Levi was stable. 

She had noticed little bursts of movement from his left arm and leg but had put it down to side effects from the sedation. It was only when his wrist completely extended out so it looked like he was waving that she understood it wasn’t a side effect. 

Taryn looked up and saw tiny slits of eyelid. She jumped to her feet and walked over to Levi’s bed where she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Levi it’s Taryn I will get someone hold on.” She ran out of the room and spotted Hunt writing in a chart near the nurses station. “Dr Hunt...he, he is awake.” Owen closed the file he was writing in and followed Helm into the hospital room. 

As they walked in they noticed Levi’s eye were fully open now and they could tell he was confused and not sure what was going on. He began to panic and picked his hand up and moved it towards the ventilator. “Hey, hey don’t touch it Okay, it’s helping you breathe.” Owen spoke.  
“Don’t fight it, just relax. Do you know where you are?”

Levi lifted his hand and gave them the ‘thumbs up’. “Do you remember what happened?” He shook his head. “You were in an car accident on the way to work yesterday morning you and Dr Kim were T-boned near the hospital...” before he could say anything else he noticed Levi’s eye widen in fear knowing he was thinking about Nico. “...Nico is fine a little banged up but he is alright.” As a calming presence came over him, Levi closed his eyes and relaxed allowing the ventilator to continue breathing for him, hoping the next time he opened his eyes Nico would be there. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Alright Levi are you ready?” He nodded at Jo as she deflated the balloon in the ETT tube. “Deep breath in Levi - one, two, three.” Levi coughed harshly as the tube was removed. He winced and held his chest with his good hand trying to settle his breathing down. Jo applied the nasal cannula to his nose and around his ears as the coughing finally settled. “How are you feeling?”

It took a moment for Levi to get the words out but he finally whispered “H..h..hurts.”

“That’s okay we can get you something for that” she nodded as she asked a nurse to get something to help with the pain. “Do you know your name and date of birth?” He nodded, “Do you know where you are? Occupation? Do you know who I am?” He smiled and nodded again. “Sorry about the questions I just needed to know...” she closed her eyes and lowered her head a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Levi grabbed her hand “Of course I know who you are.” Jo looked up, “you saved my life. I don’t know how to explain it but I knew you were there with me the whole time...thank you.” More tears came as she kissed Levi on the cheek and continued her assessment. 

“What’s the damage?”

“Do you really want to know right now?”

“Not really but I am a Doctor.”

“Curiosity” they smiled saying in unison. 

“Deep head lack, fractured ribs, broken wrist, tib and fib, we had to take your spleen and do a bowel resection...oh and you had a perf in your abdominal aorta.”

He looked at her wide eyed “that all?” 

“That about covers it. Can you feel me touching your hand?” 

“Yes” he nodded when she looked up as she touched his right foot.

“Sensation is there Link did a good job.”

“Dr Karev any chance I could see Nico?” She looked up at him and smiled. 

“I will be back in a minute.”


	25. Banding Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter 😢

Nico was sitting up in bed flicking through the TV channels when a soft knock brought him back to reality. Jo walked in and closed the door moving closer to his bed. 

“Is he okay? What happened?” Nico winced as he sat up quickly panicking. 

“Hey relax, we extubated him...and he wants to see you.” Jo smiled. Relief washed over Nico as he almost jumped out of bed. “Careful, please, you just had major surgery. Just give me a second to get a wheelchair.” She said laughing. 

OoOoOoOoOo

His eyes were closed as they approached the glass window but they sprung open as soon as the door closed behind them. 

“Hey.” Nico said with relief as Jo wheeled him over to Levi’s left side. 

“Hey yourself. You like crap.” 

Nico chuckled. “Dude you should see yourself.”

“Don’t make me laugh it hurts too much.” He said has he grabbed and supported the right side of his chest. Jo decided this was her cue to leave. 

“Sorry.” He grabbed Levi’s hand and planted a soft kiss on it. “Sorry.” He kissed again, “sorry” and again “sorry.” 

Levi released his hand and ran it through Nico’s hair finally resting it behind the older man’s neck, “you have nothing to be sorry for. This, this is not your fault.”

“If I had just listened to you and we went and got an Uber instead...”

Levi cut in “It still could have happened. You had no way of predicting this. And look other then not being able to do surgery for a while we are going to be fine. We even have matching casts and midline incisions.” He said with a smile. 

“I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

“But you didn’t and I am still here. I am not going anywhere I promise.”

“You are the love of my life.”

“And, and you are mine.” Levi said has Nico stood up slowly and leaned forward gently kissing Levi’s forehead, cheek, nose and then finally his lips. “I missed this.”

“Me to.”

OoOoOoOoOo

It has been an exhausting 24 hours and Jo finally decided it was safe to head home. She exited the change rooms and saw Alex, Link and Hunt standing around waiting. “Shall we?”

“How about a drink at Joe’s first it is after midday.” Link said. 

“I wouldn’t say no to that. I will meet you guys there I just want to check on Levi one more time.” She said as she took Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I won’t be long.”

“I will come with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. We will meet you guys there.” Link and Hunt nodded as they started off in the direction of the hospital entrance. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Nico knew the rules but he never wanted to leave Levi’s side again. He hoped no one would notice him sneaking out of his room and into Levi’s. He waited until the nurses were changing shift and made his daring escape.

When he came to Levi’s room he noticed the young intern awake staring into space. He knocked on the glass and Levi looked down with a smile of his face and gestured him to come in.

“You know you don’t need to knock. You are always welcome.”

“I know. Did you get in contact with your mum?”

“She is flying back tonight, she was in New York visiting some family she was let’s say...”

“Oh I know I have met her.” Nico scoffed. 

“Let’s just say tomorrow is probably going to be more painful then the actual injuries I sustained. But let’s worry about that then. What are you doing here aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest with your chopped liver?”

“Technically yes but I wanted to see you.” Nico said as Levi patted the edge of the bed for him to sit on. “I will never let you out of my sight again.”

“Well that’s a bit hard we are Doctors that do shift work.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do” Levi smiled as he noticed Nico yawning. “You tired?” Nico nodded. “Come here.” With a painful gasp Levi moved to the edge of the bed and put his arm across the pillow letting Nico know it was ok. “Just watch the catheter” Levi winced knowing that it was not going to be fun when it was time for that to come out. 

Nico laid down pulled a pillow over for his arm and covered themselves with a blanket. “I love you levi.” He knew their little game they had come up with all those months ago and waited for a response but didn’t get one. “Aren’t you going to say it back?”

Levi breathed into his dark hair “in two minutes I just love to see you sweat it out.” 

They both chuckled as Levi faced Nico “I love you to.” They put theirs foreheads together each taking a deep relieving breath and waited for sleep to finally take over. 

OoOoOoOoOo

The two Karev’s made their way to the ICU noting the two nurses that were around were sitting quietly ready patient charts. 

They made they way over to Nico’s room and weren’t surprised when they saw his bed empty. They looked at each other and smiled as they kept walking towards Levi’s room, for a surprisingly small bed it was able to accommodate a lot - three casts, two patients, multiple pillows and blankets and wires that were still attached to Levi. They could see that care had been taken by Nico to not disconnect lines or disrupt infusions as he laid facing, and cradled by Levi’s good arm with his casted arm resting on a pillow by his side. 

They were both sound asleep, Jo now knew she could relax and finally spend time at home with her husband. She faced Alex and looked lovingly into his eyes “I think our work here is done.”

“Well your work might be but I am down an orthopaedic fellow and an intern.”

Jo smirked “I think we can cut them a little slack.”

“You do huh?” Jo kissed him again “yeah” was all he said as he took her hand and led her out of the ICU. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....And just like that the story is finished!!!  
> I really really hope you enjoyed this story. Words cannot express how grateful I am for all the comments, kudos and hits. I really didn’t think much when I wrote this but the response has been so amazing...I am forever grateful. If you have any Levi and Nico ideas you want me to write about let me know I love writing angsty, hurt comfort, drama pieces. You all freaking ROCK!!!!  
> Stay tuned for more!!!  
> Em.


	26. Coming out and meeting family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little stand alone tag - Literally what is says - Nico meeting mumma Schmitt and Levi coming out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first of my one shots! Haven’t done one before so hopefully it is ok!! Thank you once again to Wolviesgirl7 for the idea hope I have done it justice for you...enjoy!! Em. 
> 
> P.s. Also if you haven’t noticed I am Australian not American so some of my words especially mum may look a little different.

Nico Kim had just parked his car and was slowly walking to towards the hospital when he noticed all the ambulances backed up waiting to be ramped. He rolled his eyes knowing what was going to happen as soon as he made himself known. The glass doors opened and he stepped through. 

The emergency department was in chaos as patients were crowding every bay, room and corridor that was available. Doctors and nurses were running around yelling orders back and forth - bloods, X-rays, dressings. The noise was deafening. 

“Nico!” He heard his name being called before the doors were even closed. “Drop your bag we need you!” 

He did as he was requested and ran over to provide assistance to his mentor and friend Dr Atticus Lincoln. “What can I do?”

“Good morning! Welcome to hell.” Link said sarcastically. “Crash on the highway bus and two cars. Multiple injured I have this one but there is a suspected radial and ulna fracture in the next bay...”

“On it.” Nico said before Link could finish. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Nico picked up the chart and made his way over the awaiting patient. He noted that she was late forties, had long brown hair and was wearing glasses that were sitting on the bridge of her nose and she seemed to be engrossed in a cookbook Kosher Cookbook : Delicious Kosher Recipes to Keep You on the Kosher Path.

Nico smiled knowing exactly what the book meant and the recipes it most definitely contained and walked over towards the older women and began to speak. “Ma’am my name is Dr. Kim I am here to have a look at your arm.” 

He put the chart at the end of the bed and donned a pair of gloves. “Of course.” She smiled as she closed the book and removed her glasses. 

“I am just going to manipulate your arm but you let me know the instant you feel any pain.” She nodded as began to speak. 

“You seem very young.” Nico ears perked up but continued to do his job. “How far into your career are you?”

He stopped and looked towards her, “I am currently doing my fellowship.”

“I see. Is orthopaedics where you are hoping to finally end up?” She winced as he had finally hit a painful mark.

“Sorry. Yes, I injured myself during college and found my passion. Seems funny that something that ended my sport career started my professional career.”

“Not funny at all. Seems to me you made something bad into something pretty extraordinary. Ouch!” 

“Sorry again. Let me get you something for the pain and then I want to do an X-ray I have a feeling you are going to need surgery.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that. Any chance you could do me favour please?”

“Of course.”

“My son works here would you be able to let him know I am here my phone was damaged in the accident.”

“Do you know what department he works in?”

“He is actually a Doctor as well. An intern, his name is Levi Schmitt do you know him?” Nico stopped dead in his tracks. Levi Schmitt as in his Levi. 

“Uh...uh...yes I know him.” Levi’s mum smiled as she moved herself to get into a more comfortable position. “I will go and find him for you while we get this X-ray done Mrs Schmitt.”

“Oh don’t be silly call me Myrna.” She said as she put her glasses back on and opened the cookbook continuing to read from where she had left off. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Helm.” Nico said as he walked up to Taryn at the nurses station just as she was finishing filling out a form for a patient. 

“Dr Kim what can I do for you?”

“Do you know where Levi is?”

“Uh Theatre with Dr Grey I think why is everything ok?”

“His mum is in bay 12.” Taryn looked wide eyed at him. “She is fine fractured ulna and radius she wants me to let him know.”

“I can do it if you want I don’t have any patients at the moment.”

“No it’s okay I can do it. Could you maybe organise an X-ray for her and get her some pain relief I charted it for her on the back of the med sheet.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you. Page me as soon as the X-ray is back.” He said as he ran off into the direction of the Operating rooms.

OoOoOoOoOo

“I found Levi, Mrs Schmitt.” Nico said as walked in. “He is just finishing a surgery he will done soon. I had a look at the X-ray and we definitely need to do surgery so I can pop a few screws in, sorry.”

“That’s ok I wasn’t surprised when I saw the expression Dr Helm gave when she saw the X-ray.” Nico looked confused. “A mother hears everything.” She winked. 

Nico chuckled as he looked down and saw the Kosher cookbook still open on her lap. “Find any good recipes that you like?” Nico said as he walked closer to her bed. 

She looked up and smiled at Nico, “There are a couple I want to try on my son. I know he will love the scones.”

“I might have to have a look at the cookbook when you are done.”

“Are you Jewish?” She asked surprised. 

“No but my boyfriend is.” He said without even thinking. He realised what he had said and tried to carryon as if nothing had happened, “do you need anymore pain relief Mrs Schmitt?”

When he didn’t hear a reply he moved to look up into her eyes. He noted the colour had drained from her horrified face. “Sorry did I say something wrong?” 

“I think I have had enough of your care today Dr Kim. You seem extremely qualified but I would like someone more senior and not...” she was having trouble finishing what she was trying to say. 

“Gay?” He said bluntly. “I’ll let my attending know.” He stripped his gloves off quickly and walked out of the room imaginary smoke billowing from his ears. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Link I need to you take over the radial and ulna case in 201.” Link didn’t look up as he continued writing in his chart. 

“It’s any easy surgery you are more then capable of doing it alone, take an intern with you if you like.” He said finally looking up and noticing the anger stamped across the younger mans face. “Nico, what happened?”

“Just...nothing can you please just do this for me. I will do anything else.”

“This isn’t because she is Levi’s mum is it?” He shook his head and saw the sadness slowly creep its way onto his face as the anger began to fade. Then it finally dawned on him, “Oh.”

“Please.” He pleaded with the attending standing in front of him.

“Ok you can have the fractured pelvis in 308.” Nico nodded a thank you and made his way up the corridor. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Nico was leaning up against the wall outside the operating theatre waiting for Levi to finish washing his hands, he could hear the intern laughing and joking with Dr Grey behind the door. How the hell was he going to tell Levi what had just happened? 

The door opened and Levi stepped out surprised by who he saw. “Hey what are you doing down here?”

“Waiting for you I need to tell you something.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Your mum is in 201.” Levi’s eyes widened in complete fear.

“How long has she been there for? Why didn’t you come and get me earlier? Oh my God.” 

“She is fine she broke her arm in a bus crash this morning. I doubt she will ever catch a bus ever again though.”

“Are you sure she is okay?”

“Yes she is fine.”

“Alright, thank you for telling me. Are you going to be doing her surgery?” Levi asked as he moved closer to Nico and cupped his cheek with his hand. 

“I was but she wants someone else.”

“What? I don’t understand. Did something happen?”

“You could say that.”

“What did she say?”

“That she wanted someone more senior and someone that wasn’t...who wasn’t....”

“Who wasn’t gay...that’s what she said isn’t it?”

Nico couldn’t bring himself to look up at Nico. “You told her you were gay? Did you tell her about you and me?” He said panicking as he put his hands on top of his scrub cap. 

“Dude! You are seriously asking me if I told your mum about us? What is wrong with you? Of course I wouldn’t do that, this is your secret to tell not mine. I have done my dash with telling disapproving parents, at least mine got over it. By the way your mum reacted I don’t think she will ever understand. I can’t deal with this right now I have another patient to prep for surgery just thought I would be a good boyfriend and let you know she was here.” He said as he huffed away. 

“Damnit!” Levi yelled as he put his head in his hands and banged his head on the wall. 

“Schmitt you Okay?” He was startled by Meredith Grey walking out of the theatre door giving him a concerned look.

“Yes...no...yes...I don’t know.” 

“Want to talk about it?”

“Thank you but no I just have to finally do something I have been dreading for my entire adult life.”

“Well good luck then.” She said as she understood what he was about to do. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Levi made his presence known as soon as walked into the hospital room, “Mum, Dr Kim is the best at what he does just because he is gay, that is a ridiculous and highly offensive reason for him not to look after you.”

“Hello to you to my son. Levi this is not for discussion, it is my decision to make and I don’t want that Dr. Kim to step foot in this room again or be in anyway apart of my surgery.”

“You are acting like this all because he is GAY? Are you that self-centred that a Doctor who is amazing at what he does not look after his patient because of the person he loves.” Myrna tried to cut in but Levi continued, “He didn’t give you intimate details about his relationship or a step by step monologue of his sexual adventures.” She tried to speak again as she raised her hand towards Levi. “Mum you are absolutely unbelievable...I...I can’t even talk to you right now.” He said as started to move towards door. 

“Levi, sweetie wait let me explain...”

He cut in before she could finish “no explanation needed. I will get a nurse to come in and get you ready for surgery.”

“Can’t you do that? You don’t seem too busy.”

“I was going to but seeing as you don’t want a ‘gay’ person in the room with you I will respect your wishes.” He said staring at her. The look of disappointment on her face said everything that need to said. 

Levi stormed out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Myrna staring into space. It was then he noticed number of people had gathered to hear the commotion going on. “Mind your own bloody business.” He said as he quickly walked towards the nearest on call room he could find. 

OoOoOoOoOo

He couldn’t believe he had finally said it. It was absolutely not the way he wanted to but even though her reaction was upsetting he could feel that a very large weight had been lifted off his chest. 

He slumped on the on call bed and looked around the empty space before silent tears began to trickle down his cheek. 

He didn’t notice the tall, handsome figure in dark blue scrubs walk in, close the door and sit quietly down next to him.

It was only when tears were being wiped away with a slender finger that he registered who was sitting next to him. 

“I did it. I finally did it. I told her the truth I told her that, that, that, I told her.” Nico took Levi’s hand in his and allowed him to continue. “She was so disappointed with me. Probably the same face she had when you told her you were gay. What do I do now.”

“What do you want to do?” He saw the pained look in Levi’s eye. “Hey, hey, hey I am sorry that I started this whole thing. If I had just kept my mouth shut I would be operating on your mum right now and you would be pacing around the waiting room for me to come out and tell you it is over.” He didn’t say anything as Nico continued “It just kind of came out she was reading a cookbook and I asked her about a recipe and then boom I was the gay surgeon with a Jewish boyfriend.” 

“You shouldn’t have to be ashamed of who you are.”

“And you shouldn’t either.”

“Just because you are gay doesn’t mean you can’t be her surgeon. That should never have been an option.”

“Well it’s her choice and she was very adamant that she didn’t want me. Which is why I am here, I want to stay and comfort you and hug you and kiss you all over but I already have another case...that I need to go and prep. Are you going to be alright? I don’t need Helm to keep an eye on you do I?”

“I will be fine just going to keep myself busy I have post op labs and scans to go over.”

“I will come and find you when my surgery is done.” Nico said a he bent down kissed Levi on the cheek. “Everything is going to be ok.”

“I wish it was. I will see you in a few hours.” Levi said as he jokingly pushed Nico from the bed over towards the door. Nico gave him a questioning look “I will be fine, I just need to wash my face and get rid of all these red blotches and then I will be out. I promise.” Nico nodded and walked out of the room. Levi ran his hand through his hair wondering what the heck he was going to do next. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Mrs Schmitt I am Dr Lincoln I will be operating on your arm.” He said as he made his way over to the table where Myrna was being prepped. 

She nodded and continued to looked at him with an expression of sadness. 

“I was wondering if my son was maybe outside waiting or anything?”

“I didn’t see him. I do know he had a few surgeries on with another attending but if you want me to get him I can.”

“No it’s okay I don’t want to annoy him. Would you be able to let him know when you are done?”

“Yes, you know one day he is going to be a fabulous Doctor and I hope that you get the chance to know that part of him. My fellow Dr Kim is nothing short of amazing and I hope you get to know him to.” Realising he was getting a little carried away he patted Myrna on the shoulder “the anaesthetist is going to put you to sleep now. We should be done in a couple of hours. I will be back shortly.”

Myrna nodded as the oxygen mask was applied to her face and she closed her eyes thinking of Levi. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“When she woke up she noted pain in her left arm. She looked down she saw a cast encasing said arm, sitting delicately on a pillow. She felt the nasal cannula slowly pumping oxygen and she saw a little device on her finger that was connected to a machine giving off a regular beep every few seconds. 

She realised she wasn’t alone when she turned and saw Levi sleeping in the chair next to her. She could tell he had a pained expression on his face and watched as jolted his head to the left. 

He must have sensed this because it was only moments later he awoke and sat up rubbing his eyes. “Mum you’re awake.”

Myrna cleared her throat before she talked, “Thirsty.”

“Hold on let me get you some water.” He got up and moved over to the table and brought the plastic cup filled with chilled water and a straw putting it close to his mother’s lips as she took a large gulp. “Better?”

“Yes thank you.”

“Have you got any pain? If you do I can get you something for it. Dr Lincoln said the surgery went well and that you should be able to go home in the morning and be back to normal in a few weeks.” Levi said all of this with his head bowed not wanting to make eye contact with his disapproving mother. 

“I am fine Levi just a bit tender.”

“Okay I am going to go I just wanted to make sure were alright. You are still my mum and that will never change I just wanted to let you know that I checked on you.” He got up to start towards the door when Myrna chimes in. 

“Levi wait. We need to talk.”

“I think you said everything you needed to say when you banished my boyfriend from your room and your surgery. Haven’t you always known? Doesn’t every mother have some inkling some intuition that their child is different or may not be the good Jewish boy he was taught to be?” 

Myrna looked at him unable to form the words she wanted to say. 

“I am not ashamed of who I am or who I love. And you shouldn’t be either. I promise you I don’t wear black leather short shorts or wear glittery sequinned tops when I go out to dinner. I am still me the boy who spent all of his teenager and most of his adult years playing video games and reading medical textbooks in the basement. And, and then I met Nico and everything changed he showed me this different kind of love. He cares for me and appreciates me everything you would want for me. He is the most amazing person in the world and I want you to know him and love him to. It doesn’t have to be right now I know you need time to process everything but I hope one day you can.” 

Myrna was about to speak when Levi’s pager went off. He looked down and spoke to her “I have to go I have a patient waiting for me.” 

“Levi...wait.”

“I really need to go I will come back before I go home and make sure you are okay if you need me sooner just get one of the nurses to page me.” He said as he exited to door. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Myrna had been sitting alone for a few hours when she saw Nico walking past her room with a clipboard in his hand. 

“Nico?” He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. “Can I talk to you? Please.” He let out a deep breath as he walked into the room and sat down in the chair opposite her. 

“Okay.”

“I wanted to apologise for the way I reacted when you spoke to me.” She pointed to herself. “Concerned Jewish mother.” She laughed at her words. “I was worried when you said you had Jewish boyfriend I didn’t want them to be ashamed by their family for who they are...and then I found out it was my son and I had a not so very proud moment. I just wanted to say that I am sorry and I didn’t mean what I said.”

“You must have known. Deep down.”

“I did and I didn’t want to accept it. I have had friends who have kicked out their children for being different.”

“It’s not some disease or contagious sickness that can be passed on from person to person. He is still the same boy you know and love, it’s just he loves someone and that person happens to be a another Doctor, happens to be me...a man. I am not saying your reaction wasn’t warranted I have been there with my own family. But you need to know how much I love him and how much my family loves him and I protect those I love.” 

“And I appreciate that. I just...”

“Need a little time.” She nodded. “Time we can give but don’t leave it too long.”

“Thank you Nico.” He got up to leave and turned around to her smiling. She acknowledge him and smiled back. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Nico found Levi in the intern locker room pulling his T-shirt over his head and then sitting down as he began to tie up his shoes. 

“Ready to go home?” He said as he sat down across from Levi.

“Yes I just...I probably should go and make sure my mum is okay.”

“If that is what you want to do then let’s go.” Nico said as he got up and headed towards the door his bag draped over his shoulder. 

“Wait maybe I should go alone. I don’t want to upset her anymore then she already is.”

“Maybe she just needs a little time. It’s a lot to process. Remember spinned out Jewish mother.”

Levi smiled and walked up to him putting his backpack over his shoulder. “Did something happen?”

“Let’s just say we have a better understanding for each other now.”

“What does that mean?”

“Just give her some time.” He said as he kissed him on the lips. 

OoOoOoOoOo

They walked together towards room 201 and stopped at the doorway, they noticed she was sleeping so decided to leave her for the night. 

“Abbey when my mum wakes up can you let her know I stopped by and that I will be back to see her in the morning.”

“Sure”

“Thanks. Well I guess we should go I am starving. What’s on the menu?”

“Who says I am cooking? It’s your turn.”

“Hey I just came out to my mum I think I deserve the night off.”

“I just met my mother-in-law for the first time what about me?”

“Let’s just pick something up on the way home.” Levi said as laughed. He didn’t notice that his mum had opened her eyes and was watching the scene unfold. Nico had when he turned for them to leave as he took Levi’s hand in his he looked towards her and gave her a slight nod and did his trade mark grin, Myrna nodded as well smiling. 

The end.


	27. Meeting Mumma Schmitt 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another stand alone piece. This is another mumma Schmitt meeting Nico story but with a different take. I don’t normally write these kinds of stories so hopefully it’s ok. Enjoy. Em.

“She does know you are bringing a man home for dinner right?”

“Yes.” Levi said sounding annoyed. “I made it very very VERY clear.”

“Okay but if we are going to do this you need to calm down. I feel like I am about to breakout in hives just looking at you.”

“Sorry I am just...”

“Nervous. I totally get it but you really need to relax. It is going to fine. I promise.” He said as he took Levi’s hand in his and began dragging him up the front porch towards the front door. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“I’m coming!!” Both men heard as they knocked on the door. 

“Can’t we just go in? Nico asked with a questioning glance. 

“Yes, but I want to do this properly. Okay.” Nico put his hand on Levi’s shoulder and thought that he had never seen Levi so nervous before.

“Okay.” Nico said as Levi noted the tone of his voice and gave him a reassuring smile. The door flung open and there stood a very dressed up Myrna Schmitt, eyes glistening and a humongous smile slapped across her face. 

“Hi mum.”

“Oh my baby you are here.” She said with a slur as she moved forward and engulfed Levi into a bear hug.

“Mum...mum you are strangling me.”

“Well it’s lucky you are a Doctor then isn’t it?” Levi look at her wide eyed. She released Levi from her death grip and looked over to the tall, tanned man standing next to him. 

“Mum this is Nico Kim.”

“It is really nice to finally meet you Mrs Schmitt.” He said as he put his hand out to shake.

“Call me Myrna, come here you handsome, handsome man.” Levi bowed his head in utter embarrassment as she hugged Nico. Before she let go she sniffed his newly washed hair. 

“Oh my God, mum what are you doing?” 

“What? He smells really good.” Nico chuckled as Hannah released him and almost missed the step into the front door. 

“Mum have you had a stroke?” 

“What? No!! I am just really happy you are both here.” 

“Could have fooled me,” he said quietly under his breath. He had no idea what was going on until she got inside the door and picked up the almost empty glass of wine off the table near the front entrance. Levi let out a sigh as he allowed Nico to walk inside first but not before noticing that he was sporting the biggest grin he had ever seen on his face.

OoOoOoOoOo

The boys followed Myrna into the dining room and noticed the large spread of food on the table. 

“Uh mum.” 

“Yes dear.”

“Who else is coming to dinner?”

“What do you mean it’s just us.” Myrna asked confused. 

“So you made all of this for us?” 

“Well it is a special night and I thought I wold make all your favourite foods so Nico can have a try and then maybe one day he can make these for you.”

“Well he won’t be needing to for a while there is enough food here to feed us for the next 6 months.”

“You didn’t have to go to all of this trouble Mrs Schmitt.” Nico looked at her as she raised her eyebrow towards him, “sorry I mean Myrna.”

“I wanted to do this so please sit. Can I get anyone a drink? Wine maybe?” She said as she held the glass up to her lips and took the last gulp before making a quenching sound. “Wine?”

“Wine would be great. Thank you.” Nico said taking his jacket off before he sat down.

“I will get it.”

“Why I have taught you well my son.” Myrna said smiling. “There is a fresh bottle near the sink, you know where the wine glasses live.” She said taking a seat next to Nico. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Levi was extremely surprised when he walked into the kitchen and noted that nothing was out of place. He strode over to the cupboard pulled out a wine glass and found the unopened bottle of red exactly where it was supposed to be. He poured the glass and cleaned up the drips that he had spilled on the bench, as he went to put the paper towel in the bin he saw the empty bottle sitting on top. He closed his eyes in disappointment and let the rage inside him take over. ‘Seriously of all the nights she has to pick tonight and go and get completely hammered. What was she thinking? I think I am having a stroke. Am I having a stroke? Maybe...no...maybe...no you are definitely not having a stroke. GET. IT. TOGETHER. LEVI.’ He said to himself internally as poured himself a glass of water. 

“Levi are you okay? He heard Myrna say from the other room. 

“Yes I am fine, coming.” He said as he took a deep breath and picked up the glasses and made his way back into the dining room.  
OoOoOoOoOo

“Thank you.” Nico said as he took the glass of wine.

“You are welcome. Mum would you like a glass of water?”

“No wine is fine thank you sweetie.” Myrna said as she put the empty glass towards Levi. “You not having a glass?” 

“No I am on call tonight so unfortunately no alcohol for me.” Levi said as he reluctantly filled the glass and sat down on the other side of the table across from Nico. 

“So Nico, Levi tells me you are a fellow. Is that right?” Myrna asked taking a sip from her glass. 

“Yes I am doing my fellowship in orthopaedics.”

“Why that specialty?” 

“I have always been interested in sports injuries and I saw a lot of friends in school and college injured on the field and thought I could do that.”

“Nico is an amazing Doctor he is going to make a fabulous attending. You should see him when he is in the operating theatres so focused, so much detail and he is great teacher as well especially when I was put on my first Ortho rotation. I had no idea what I was doing and Nico helped me.” Levi stopped quickly to take a breath and then spoke again. “Do you think we should maybe start eating before it’s get cold.” 

“It all looks amazing Mrs Schmitt. I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble.”

“Of course not. And remember it’s Myrna. Let’s eat up I have the baby albums in the living room ready to go.”

Levi nearly choked on the piece of carrot he had put in his mouth. “Mum I really don’t think Nico needs to see me naked as a child.”

“Oh yes, yes I do.” 

“Oh Levi I like him, good job. Nora Ableman is going to be so upset when I tell her my son has...” she waved her hands outlining Nico “...this. Her son has had no luck on the dating scene and he isn’t even gay.”

“Why does Nora ableman need to know any of this? I am just getting over telling you I am not ready for the whole of temple to find out.”

“It is only 1 person Levi.”

“It is never ever only 1 person, have you met the ladies you are friends with?” Levi said as he looked at Nico who smiled a sympathetic smile back. Levi knew this was a losing battle. Nico mouthed a ‘it’s fine’ towards him. 

“This is so humiliating.” Levi said as he put his face in his hands. “I think I am the one that is spinning out.” 

OoOoOoOoOo

3 photo albums were strewn across the coffee table in the living room. The fourth was sitting across Nico’s lap. 

“And this was Levi when he was getting...”

“Mum! you don’t need to show him that photo.” Levi said as he picked up the album and slammed it shut.

“Who was on the phone?”

“Work I have to go in. Sorry mum but we are going to have run.”

“That’s alright let me bag all the leftovers for you.”

“No it’s okay I will pick them up on the way home in the morning we really have to go there is an emergency.”

They all moved to the kitchen and placed their plates and glasses in the sink then grabbed their jackets. 

“Will see you in the morning mum thanks for dinner.”

“Be safe out there. Will see you in the morning.” She said as she engulfed Levi in hug. “Nico it was an absolute pleasure meeting you. I can’t wait to show you off at temple.”

“Mum!”

“What? It’s true we will convert you.” She said winking as she hugged Nico. “You still smell amazing.”

“Mum!” 

“What? He does.”

Levi shook his head as walked out the front door. 

“It was really really nice meeting you Myrna. Thank you so much for dinner and allowing me into your home.”

“Nico you are welcome here anytime. And I promise I will show you that photo one day.” She said with a wink. 

“I can’t wait.” He said as he moved to the door watching Levi turned the engine on and the lights illuminated on the front of the car. 

“Have a good night. And, and seriously thank you for loving my boy I feel as though I don’t need to worry about him as much anymore.”

“He is in safe hands.” 

“I know. And don’t forget you, me and Nora Ableman at temple.”

“What about Levi?”

“Well I guess he can come.”

Nico laughed “it’s a date.”

The End.


	28. A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone another one shot could potentially been a multiple but I want to see the reaction from everyone. I feel every Greys relationship is almost doomed from the beginning so I thought I would see what it would be like for the boys to break up (don’t get me wrong I love them together and hope they live happily ever after) but I thought this is a safe zone why not give it a go see where this may end up. Let me know what you think. Forgot the say thank you to Wolviesgirl7 for the idea!! Em.

“Can I get a beer please.” Levi said as he took his jacket off, placed his bag on an empty stool and took up residence at the corner of the bar. “And 2 shots of tequila.” He added. 

“Oooof rough night?” A voice could be heard from behind him. 

“The worst!” He said as he downed the first shot, hissing at the after burn. 

“Well tequila is not going to help I can tell you that.”

“Tequila helps everything.” Levi quipped back as he finished the other shot. “Another 2 please.” He said as he turned around to finally see who had been coaching him. “Care to join me?” He said before he could stop himself. 

“Only if you promise to stop downward spiralling with tequila. I don’t think I could deal with that tonight.” 

“Deal.” He said as he moved his bag to allow the other gentleman to sit next to him. It was only when he sat down that he noticed how familiar the face was. “Hey I know you. I have seen you around the hospital you work with Baileys husband...Uh not so husband, husband Ben...ah Travis. Right?”

“Yeah I must admit I have seen you around but haven’t quite caught your name.”

“It’s ok, a measly intern.” He said pointing to himself. “Levi Schmitt.” Extending his arm out for a handshake. 

“Travis Montgomery. Nice to meet you.”

“You to. Tequila?”

OoOoOoOoOo

“So why the mid week pity party?” Travis asked as he made an exaggerated expression after his first and only shot. “Bad day at work?”

“That among other things.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I don’t even know you.” Levi looked into his eyes mesmerised “uh...you really want to know?” Levi questioned. 

“I have learnt that keeping things bottled up is not the greatest idea and to have someone to talk to can be really helpful, and I don’t even know you that well so I can’t judge.”

“True. I got dumped.”

“Knew it!” Travis spat out triumphantly. 

“Hey.” Levi said pained.

“Sorry” he said becoming serious once again. “Continue please.”

“I got dumped. And it sucks!”

“I recently went through a break up as well so I can relate. It does suck.”

“What was yours about? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I want to get married again and they don’t think marriage is for them.”

“Again?”

“First husband died on the job.”

“Oh I am sorry.”

“It’s ok it was a long time ago. You?”

“Boyfriend wants to focus on his fellowship. Which I don’t blame him. He is an amazing Doctor but even though we hardly see each other as it is, when we are together, we are together.”

“That was like myself and Grant, we both worked different shifts saw each other at different times of the day but we were present when we were together and it made those times so so special.”

“Wow...you must of really been serious about the whole marriage thing.”

“I think I was more hopeful. My first one was spectacular.”

“I can tell it meant a lot from the ring that you still wear. It didn’t bother Grant?”

“He said it didn’t but I know deep down it did. I just haven’t been able to take it off it’s still too fresh still too soon.”

“Hey no judging here. We are a judge free zone. Just 2 dudes talking about our failed relationships over beer and tequila. Speaking of tequila.”

“You promised.”

“Okay another 2 beers please.” Levi said waving at the waiter. 

OoOoOoOoOo

The cold air hit them as soon as they walked outside. Levi pulled his jacket collar up towards his ears. 

“Need my scarf?” Travis asked. 

“No I am good but thank you and thank you Travis for this, for tonight I really needed this.”

“It was nice. Maybe...we...we could do this again.” Levi looked at him. “When you are ready of course, no rush.”

“I would like that. Good night.” Levi smiled. 

“Goodnight Levi.” Travis said as he peeled away and walked off into the dark. 

Levi continued to smile as he turned in the opposite direction heading home. It was then he stopped feeling as if someone was watching him. His smiled faded as he turned and saw the street was empty. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking not noticing that hidden behind the door where they had just come out was Nico. A sad expression strewn across his face. 

The End.


	29. A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico interrogates/tries to talk to Levi after seeing him and Travis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a feeling this is going to be multiple chapters a Travis-Levi-Nico like pretzel. 
> 
> I am interested to see where this is going to go. I have a big chaptered story that I am in the process of attempting to write (a Travis and Nico trying to save Levi type drama thing) so we will see but if you have any pretzel like one shots you want me to write about let me know. 
> 
> I love Levi and Nico but Grey’s anatomy craps all over their relationships so why not have a little fun with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!! Em.

Levi was dreading today he had done everything in his power, exhausted every favour he was owed and done every crappy job imaginable until now. 

He couldn’t hide from him forever he thought to himself as he pulled his scrub top over his head, grabbed his stethoscope and made his way over to the nurse’s station. 

“Dr. Lincoln I am on your service today?” Levi said less enthusiastic then usual.

“Schmitt! You’ve finally come back to the dark side.” He said slapping Levi on the shoulder. 

“I didn’t have a choice.” He muttered under his breathe. “Where do you need me?” He said louder.

“I have 2 shoulders, a total knee and an ACL reconstruction take your pick.”

“I’ll take the ACL.”

“Fabulous Dr. Kim is waiting for you in room 304.” Levi nearly choked on his own spit.

“I am on your service today Dr. Lincoln so I was hoping to assist you.”

“Well you can assist me by assisting Dr. Kim now move. I thought you would be happy. You can look at Nico all day with those adorable puppy eyes.” Link laughed doing a bad imitation of what he definitely DID NOT look like. 

Levi rolled his eyes as he took the folder from Link and walked towards the ward. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Levi silently slipped into the room trying his hardest not to be noticed. But with only 2 other people in the room it was stupid to assume. 

Nico heard rustling behind him and turned to see Levi standing by the door folder in hand giving him a slight wave. He took a deep breath and spoke. 

“Something I can do for you Dr. Schmitt?”

“I am on Dr. Lincoln’s service today.”

“Do I look like Dr. Lincoln?” He said sounding annoyed.

“No but seeing as I chose the ACL recon I guess that means I am under your service to.” Absolutely fabulous Nico thought. “I tried to change but too late I sealed my fate. If you want me to take another case maybe you could talk to Dr. Lincoln.”

“No it’s fine.” He decided not wanting to include more people into his relationship dramas. “I need a full work up bloods, urine, EKG, updated X-rays, MRI and CT. Mike we will book you in for this afternoon. Sound okay?”

“Sure does Dr. Kim.” Responded the young man in the hospital bed. 

“This is Dr. Schmitt he will get you all sorted.” He nodded to the patient then walked up to Levi. “Got everything I said?”

“This isn’t my first Ortho surgery.” He spoke with a pained expression on his face as he walked into the room and took the tray from Nico containing all the things he would need to take blood. 

Nico noticed the look on his face and realised how he must have sounded he tried to catch Levi’s eyes in an attempt to apologise but he was so focused on getting the bloods he didn’t look up once. 

“I am just going to take these bloods and then you and I have a date in the scanning machine.” Nico heard Levi say to the patient as he walked out of the room. He lowered his head with a sad sigh - today was going to suck!

OoOoOoOoO 

“Dr. Kim the bloods and urine are back they are all normal as is the EKG. The scans haven’t changed from the previous ones.” He said handing Nico the iPad. 

“Alright lets prep Michael and get him into an OR.”

“Okay.” Levi went to walk away when Nico moved to put his hand on Levi’s arm. He flinched and intentionally moved further out to avoid Nico’s touch.

“Levi we need to talk.”

“I know but it is not the time or the place. Now if you are finished we have a surgery to do.” Levi said as he straightened himself up “we can talk after it.” Nico nodded as he turned and began and walked towards Michael’s room. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

You could almost hear a pin drop in the room if it wasn’t for slow and steady sound of the ventilator. They had said little more then half a dozen words since the the surgery had started and everyone in the room could tell there was something a miss. 

“Screws are in and the graft is holding. I think we are done.” Nico said as he removed the arthroscope from Michael’s knee. “Good job Dr. Schmitt.”

“Thanks.” Levi said as he dropped the suture needle onto the tray and stepped back allowing the surgical nurse to apply a dressing to the small incisions. He turned and walked out and into the scrub room removing his gown and sterile gloves and went about washing the surgery off his hands. 

Nico followed closely behind and repeated the same steps. Just before Levi could exit the room Nico spoke “Can we have that talk now. Please.”

“On call room on level 3 in 15 minutes I need a breather.” He said walking out and without turning around. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

It was the longest 15 minutes in Nico’s life it was getting to the point that he had a slight feeling that Levi had bailed. He didn’t blame him but hoped it wasn’t the case. 

The sound of the door closing snapped Nico back to reality. “I didn’t think you were going to come.” Nico said as he looked up towards the door. 

Levi was leaning against it, scrub cap still on the top on his head. “I said I would come.” Nico nodded and gestured for Levi to come closer and sit down. He didn’t move. “I don’t know why we need to talk you made it very clear when, when...so stupid I can’t even say it, I can’t...”

Nico cut in before he could finish. “I went to Joes’”

“Congratulations a lot of people go to Joes’. Good talk.” He turned to leave. 

“I went to Joes’ on Tuesday night.” Levi stopped before he could pull the handle and turned around. “I saw you there. Saw you talking to that fire fighter.”

Levi was getting annoyed, “Ahhh now I get it, you can’t seriously be jealous.” Nico bowed his head. “I seem to remember that you broke up with me.”

“Yes but I didn’t think you would be out there within minutes trying to get laid again.”

“Do you hear the way you are sounding? I met someone for a drink we chatted, we get along. Can’t 2 guys just be friends?”

“Of course they can Levi...I...I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“You don’t get to break up with me and think you have this, this cosmic hold on me. I am not some play toy you can put away and pull out when you FEEL like it. I am a person...with, with feelings and right now you have totally obliterated them.” Levi was so frustrated, so upset. “Why break up with me if you care so much about me?”

Nico tried to get a word in but Levi continued to talk. “I know your fellowship is important to you, so is my internship. But, I did everything you asked - I gave you space when you needed it, cooked for you, stayed at mum’s place when you asked, was naked when you needed a release. I. LOVED. YOU. If I did something wrong I don’t know, still don’t know what it was. And this is how you treat me. I can understand if I broke up with you but YOU broke up with me! You told me that we needed to focus on our careers that your fellowship was the most important thing in your life. And I respect that but I am not going to sit on the bench and wait until YOU are ready. I been sitting on that bloody bench for too many years what kind of life is that? Are you that selfish?”

“Levi” Nico got up and moved over to where he was standing. “I am sorry I did this to you.”

“You didn’t give me an explanation. Not even a chance to ask anything.”

“Because I didn’t want to make a big thing about it. We weren’t even dating for that long I was trying to save you from, from...” 

“From what? Another night where we are apart? I could deal with the not sleeping in the same bed with you every night. I didn’t care that we wouldn’t see each other properly for a few days because when we were together, it was magic. I thought I had proved to you how much I loved you and that I didn’t care how long it took I wasn’t going anywhere. Even though it wasn’t long it It was still long enough to say I love you.”

He replied as he moved away from Nico. He removed his scrub cap and scratched his head. “Look what’s done is done. I don’t want to fight I want to finish my internship we are going to be working together and I don’t want to relive...” he put his hands out “...this every day.” 

“I really am sorry Levi.”

“Yeah me to. I have Michael’s post ops to do.”

“Okay.” Nico said as Levi left the room. The door closed behind him and he threw his hands in the air “Damnit!” 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Hey Michael everything went great you should be out in the morning.”

“Thanks Dr. K.” 

“Your welcome.” He said as he walked out of the room towards Levi who was typing on the iPad. 

“Repeat bloods are all good CRP is stable the antibiotics seem to be doing the trick.” Levi said as he handed the iPad to Nico. “I am going to go.” 

“Levi.”

“Please Not again.”

“I am truly sorry.”

“I know.” Levi said as he turned and headed to the intern locker room. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Schmitt! You want to come over for dinner? We can do some study.” Taryn asked as she came up behind him. 

“No thanks I already have plans.”

“You never have plans and especially none since you and Nico broke up.”

“Yeah well now I do so enjoy your night.” He said as he got up and walked out of the door towards the entrance. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

He walked into Joes’ ordered a beer and found a seat in the corner away from all the hustle and bustle of the Friday night rush. He sipped away when his phone went off. “I swear Nico seriously” he muttered to himself as he pulled his phone out. He was surprised to see the name that was on the message - Travis 

He unlocked his phone and read the message. 

Travis: Hey Levi it’s Travis but you already know that was wondering if you are free tonight to have a drink? It’s been a rough day and could use a friend to talk to. Just no tequila! 

Levi thought about everything that had happened today and replied instantly.

Levi: Hey Travis. Can relate to the day am at Joes’ if you want to swing by I will have a beer waiting for you. Promise there won’t be tequila but you never know how the night will go. See you when I see you. 

He waited anxiously for a reply.

Travis: Be there in 20. 

Levi smiled to himself as he continued sipping his beer. 

The End.


	30. Crashing Down Nico-Levi-Travis pretzel - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nico/Levi/Travis pretzel continues!!!  
> I suck at summarising but basically Levi and Travis whump and Nico trying to save them well let’s be honest save Levi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next story they tie in with my other Travis/Levi/Nico pretzel one shots this one will be multiple chapters (don’t know how many). Crossover with station 19. Lots of angst and whump...my favourite! Just to be clear Levi and Nico are not together at the start of this story (the horror) so please don’t hate me! Have the first few chapters written and am working on the rest so hopefully can update regularly if life doesn’t get in the way. Thanks again for all the suggestions. Enjoy. Em.

The alarm blared as a head peered out from under the pillow, he groaned as he pressed the snooze button and closed his eyes once again, hoping to get another few minutes of precious sleep. 

“You know the more you press the snooze button the less it becomes effective.” He heard from the other side of the bed as a new face rolled over. 

“I am not a morning person so the snoozing helps.”

“Is anyone a morning person?”

“Oh there are but a doctor who just finished an 18 hour shift—“ he counted in his head “—6 hours ago and has to be back there in an hour is not.” 

“Levi you didn’t have to come over. I know we had plans for the weekend.”

“I know but I didn’t want to wait that long.” He said as he rolled over and looked lovingly into the eyes of Travis Montgomery - firefighter and bedroom host extraordinaire. He smiled as he leaned over to give Travis a kiss when the annoying chime of Levi’s phone interrupted them. 

“See! Mood killer.” Travis said as he rolled over out of bed towards the bathroom. Levi’s groaned once again as he hit the snooze button and buried his head under the pillow not ready to face the awaiting day. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Why are you so happy today?” Vic said as Travis smiled waltzing into the front of the fire house humming under his breath.

“No reason just excited to be at work.”

“Excuse me. Nobody is ever that happy to be at work.” Vic said as she dropped the broom on the ground and follow Travis into the locker room. “What did you do last night?” 

“Nothing.” Travis said trying his hardest to avoid questions. 

“Did you stay at home?”

“Yes.”

Did you cook a nice dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Did you get laid?”

“Yes.” He said out loud before he registered what she was saying.

“I knew it! But I thought you and Grant broke up?”

“We did, we have.” He let out a huff as he closed his locker to look directly at Vic. 

“So...not Grant?”

“Not Grant.” 

“Who you firefighter spicing now?” She grinned at Travis. “There is firefighter spice isn’t there?”

“You have no idea.”

“Who is it?”

“A Doctor from Grey+Sloan.”

“Oooo come on you can’t stop now.”

“Levi. Intern. Newly single. So innocent but so eager.” Travis said with a flutter of his eyes. 

“How long?”

“A few weeks.”

“Trav a few weeks and you didn’t tell me?”

“Hey I was the last to know about you and the chief.”

“Uh no you were not the last to know.” Vic was about to continue when the comm system came on. 

“Station 19 structure collapse—“ That was all they registered as they ran out of the locker room down the fire pole and over to their boots and protective clothing.

“This is not over I want all the details.” Vic said as she climbed into the back of the fire truck.

“Details about what?” Ben Warren asked. 

“Nothing important.” Travis stated as he looked at Vic wide eyed begging her to stop. 

“Okay” Vic mouthed as she looked out of the window a huge grin splashed across her face. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Doctor Hunt.” Levi said as he jogged up to the attending in the emergency department. “I am on your service today.”

“Schmitt! I thought I had Helm.”

“I owed her a favour and she wanted Doctor Grey so she cashed it in today.”

Owen looked pained “ouch.”

“Oh no it’s all about the surgery don’t worry they are trying some crazy new technique for resecting a large tumour wrapped around the aorta. So here I am what can I do?”

“It must have been a big favour”

“You have no idea.” Remembering all those times Helm had covered for Levi so he wouldn’t have to be on Ortho. Wouldn’t have to be around a certain Doctor. 

“Well today may be your lucky day. We are going on a little excursion.” Levi’s ear pricked up as he followed Hunt to the glass doors. “I just got word Station 19 need assistance with a call and that is you and me so let’s go.” He said as he threw a dark blue and black jacket towards Levi. 

“I need to get a few a more supplies could you grab the portable ultrasound machine?”

“Sure.” Levi said as he donned the jacket just given to him and ran off in the direction of the equipment room. His thoughts went straight to Travis hoping that he was okay. He felt bad but he was a little excited to see him in the field doing his firefighter work as his thoughts went where they shouldn’t he rounded the corner and didn’t notice the tall figure coming in his direction it was only at the last second that he dodged them.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to—“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence when he realised who it was that he almost ran in to. Of course it is him I run into. Levi thought to himself as he fixed his jacket. “Sorry Doctor Kim” he said as he ran into the room to his left looking for the portable machine. 

It was only when he was rummaging through the equipment that he noticed Nico following him in. 

“Are you avoiding me?”

“Why would you say that?” Levi asked. 

“You haven’t been on an Ortho rotation in weeks and I don’t see you around the hospital at all. I thought after our talk we would be okay.”

“We are, but that doesn’t mean we have to eat lunch together and I have had an awesome few weeks being on Doctor Grey’s service.” Levi replied not looking up. “Found it!” He said triumphantly as he pulled the ultrasound machine out from the shelf and headed for the door.

“Where are you off to with that?”

“Doctor Hunt and I have been called to help station 19.”

“I thought you said you were with Doctor Grey?” He asked confused.

“I was, I am just not today. Now if you will excuse me I have to go.”

It was only when he reached the door that Nico stretched his hand out to touch Levi’s arm. Levi stopped and looked down before looking up into Nico’s eyes. “Be careful.” He said softly. 

“You don’t need to worry about me anymore.” He said as he opened the door and disappeared down the corridor leaving Nico alone in the darkened room.


	31. Crashing Down A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter a little more Travis in it but only to help with the back story will put some Nico back at the hospital in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Em.

“Travis? You ready for this?” Vic spoke to her friend as he stepped into his harness.

“Of course I am. I love being trapped in tiny spaces.”

“Why did you say you would go?”

“Well I couldn’t leave all the fun to you.”

“Is this some sick joke to try and avoid questions about Levi?”

“Hmmm. Of course not.” He put his hand on her shoulder and continue “it’s my job. And the sooner we get these guys out the sooner I can go on my date.”

“Need a third wheel?”

“You are not a third wheel.” He said smiling at her. “Hey maybe we can double date with you and the chief.” He said as put his helmet on and grabbed his first aid kit. He looked at her face “Too soon?”

“You are enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Just think you and the boss, me and my innocent intern it would be spectacular.” 

Vic was about to cut in “you guys ready over there?” Ben called from the other side of the fire engine.

“Yes.” Travis said as he walked over to where the harness would be clipped on. 

“I have called Grey+Sloan they are sending 2 surgeons out to help just in case.” Travis nodded. “One is definitely awake the other we don’t know. Do what you can until they get here.”

“Okay.”

“Good luck and be careful” All Travis could do was give a small smile to Ben and Vic as he was lowered into the dark abyss. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Doctor Hunt do you know what it is we are going to?” Levi asked as he held tightly onto the ultrasound machine like it was the most important thing in his life.

The ambulance jolted as it rounded the corner. “Structure collapse 2 trapped won’t know for sure until we get there.”

“Can’t the ambos get them out? Why do they need us?”

“I thought you would be happy to be getting out of the hospital?”

“I am Doctor Hunt I promise you, I am just curious.” Levi said trying to back peddle.

“Depending on the injuries might be so severe that we may need to attempt surgery on site also if any major arteries have been hit moving them could aggravate their wounds and they could bleed out. The more hands the better.”

Levi just nodded preparing himself for the carnage that he was about to be put into the middle of. 

Resecting a tumour around the carotid definitely seemed like the better option today. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Travis touched the ground on the cement slab “Matt? Sam? Can you hear me?”

“He..hello? Yes please help us.”

“I am coming just stay still for me.”

He manoeuvred himself around a large piece of scaffolding when he saw a hand waving at him. “I see you. I am almost there.”

“Hurry please Matt is making a weird noise.”

“Almost there.” He said as he got on his hands and knees and crawled over to where Sam was laying. 

“Hey I am Travis, you must be Sam.”

“I am okay it isn’t that bad my leg is pinned I think the bone is sticking out. But you, you, you need to help Matt he was making a gurgling sound before.” 

“Okay where is he?”

“Behind that beam over my shoulder.”

“Stay still don’t try and move I will be back in a minute.” Sam let out a sigh as he tussled his dusty hair and closed his eyes. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Matt can you hear me? Matt my name is Travis I am a firefighter I am here to hel-“ he stopped when he saw the fellow construction worker. He wasted no time clicking his radio on “Warren do you copy?”

“We hear you Montgomery. What’s going on?” 

“How far away are those Doctors? I need them down here ASAP.” Was all he said as he look down and saw blood bubbling from the young workers mouth, a large beam laying across his chest and blood steadily ooze from a large head wound. He was looking directly into Travis’s eyes pleading with him. Travis grabbed Matt by the hand and squeezed it tight. Letting him know he wasn’t alone. 

“What’s the status of the 2 workers?”

“Uh one is conscious left leg pinned looks like an open compound fracture. The other—“

“Travis?”

“I just need those Doctors down here.”

“Do what you can, we will get them down there as soon as they arrive. Vic give me an ETA on the ambulance.” There was silence before Warren clicked the radio again “ambo is 3 minutes out.”

“Okay.”

“You can do this Travis.” Vic could be heard saying on the other end. 

“Matt. Matt look at me everything is going to be okay I just need you to keep breathing for me and stay still can you do that?”

Tears began to trickle down the side of the young workers cheek. “Mmmmm” he tried to speak but more blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. 

“Hey hey don’t try and speak.” Matt looked at him and nodded ever so slightly. 

“Alright.”

OoOoOoOoOo 

The ambulance came to a halt and the doors swung wide as Levi and Hunt emerged from the back of the rig. They took in the chaos that was in front of them. A deep ditch could be seen and there was mountains of scaffolding that had collapsed trapping the 2 workers.

“Hunt!” Owen turned to look at the face heading towards them. 

“Ben.” Levi heard the familiar name and looked around to see if he could see Travis anywhere in the crowd he was disappointed when he didn’t see him. 

“Thanks for coming.” Whose your friend?”

“Schmitt is this Ben Warren.”

They both nodded at each other as Ben continued “we don’t really know what to do, how to approach the situation. We thought you might have some ideas.”

“Can we get a closer look? How stable is the area?”

“As stable as it can be the men are trapped in between beans and bars we are worried if we start to move them the whole thing could shift.”

“Okay give me a minute, I need to have a closer look. You have anchoring equipment in case we need to get down there?”

“Yeah one of my guys is already down. It’s pretty tight but I can get you down there if we need to.”

“It may come to that.”

“Grab what you need and I will get you prepped.”

Hunt nodded as Ben ran off in the direction of the fire engine. 

“Schmitt. Are you with me?” Hunt said as he turned to look intensely into the interns eyes. “I need to know you have my back these guys need us.”

“Yes, yes I am with you.”

“Okay good. We need to change and get harnessed up.”

“What?”

“If you and I don’t go down there those men are going to die. It’s our job to save them.” Levi just nodded trying to hide the fact he was absolutely scared shitless. 

The Aortic tumour definitely was the better idea.


	32. Crashing Down - A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 3

“Hey Matt you still with me?” Travis said as he felt for a pulse. “Come on buddy I need you to open your eyes.”

“Is he dead?” Another voice could be heard to Travis’s left.

“He has a pulse he is just unconscious that’s all.” He heard a breath of relief. “How are you doing Sam?”

“Is it too late to tell you that I hate confined spaces?” He said a forced laugh escaping his lips.

“I hate them to buddy. It’s going to be okay you just have to hang on a little bit longer.”

OoOoOoOoOo

“Are you alright? You look as though your puppy has just died.” Link said to Nico as they sat down at a vacant table in the cafeteria.

“What do you mean? I am fine.”

“You haven’t said more then a dozen words to me today and the last few weeks haven’t been any different.” He looked at Nico concerned. “Talk to me buddy what’s going on?” Nico sighed.

“It’s complicated.”

“Everything is complicated in this hospital. Did something happen between you and Levi?”

“We broke up.” Was all Nico could say.

“Why did Levi break up with you? I thought you guys were going great?”

“We were. And it wasn’t Levi who broke up with me.” Link finally caught on.

“Nico, seriously.”

“I know, now I look back and it was the stupidest idea ever.”

“Did Schmitt do something wrong?”

“No nothing like that. It was my selfish self thinking my career was the be all and end all.”

“That is a pretty silly aspiration to have.”

“I know that now.”

“Well go and get him.” Link looked at Nico triumphantly. “Go right now and tell him how you feel.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?” He squinted at Nico “He isn’t?” Nico gave him a pained expression. “Seriously! That intern gets more action then anyone I know.”

“It’s a firefighter from station 19 I saw them a few weeks back. They have been seeing each since then.”

“Are you sure?”

“Interns gossip...a lot.” It was then Link’s pager went off. He looked down and read the message.

“I’m sorry. But how about a total hip replacement to help you feel better?” Link patted Nico on the back as they both got up and headed out the doors to the OR.

OoOoOoOoOo

“ _Travis_ _can_ _you_ _hear_ _me_?” The familiar voice of Vic filled the tiny space from his radio.

“I hear you. How much longer? One of these guys is unconscious. It’s bad.”

“ _I know, we have 2 Docs from Grey+Sloan here they are coming down.”_

_“_ Okay.”

“ _Just a little longer we are harnessing them up now.”_ Vic said with a concerned tone.

OoOoOoOoOo

“Schmitt how are you doing?” Hunt said as the last of the straps was tightened around his waist.

“Uh yep I am ready to go.” Levi replied unconvincing.

“Hey you can do this.” A female voice replied as he turned to face her.

“I don’t think I can but do I have a choice?”

“Everyone has a choice but you can do this, you are going to save those men down there. You can do this.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Levi nodded. “Good. What’s your name?”

“Levi.” Vic stopped what she was doing and smiled at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just be careful down there.”

“Schmitt lets go.” Hunt spoke as they made their way over to man made ditch.

OoOoOoOoOo

“Guys it is going to be tight. They are on a concrete ledge about 5 metres down. One of the men is unconscious severe crush injuries to the abdomen and chest. The other is alert and has his left leg pinned. My guy has done all he can, so once you have assessed them both we can start trying to extract them. If it gets too dangerous down there we will bring you up we don’t need anyone else trapped. This structure is unstable we have secured it as best as we can but I can’t guarantee—“ Ben wasn’t able to finish the sentence.

“We know the risks.” Levi said surprisingly.

“Good luck.” Vic said to them both.

“Travis do you copy?” Levi’s head snapped towards Ben as he spoke into his 2 way.

“ _I_ _copy_.”

“The Docs are on their way.”

OoOoOoOoOo

“He was not kidding when he said it was tight.” Levi muttered under his breath.

They were over halfway down trying desperately to avoid touching any of the exposed beams but as they got further down it was becoming more difficult to not scrape or bump into something foreign. The light of a torch could be seen in the distance

“Hey you the Doctors from Grey+Sloan?”

“Yeah Owen Hunt and Levi Schmitt.”

Travis pulled his helmet up higher and squinted as he looked into the eyes of the young Doctor. “Levi?”

“Hey Travis.”

OoOoOoOoOo

“How can we help?” Levi said putting a reassuring hand on Travis’s arm.

“I got 2 guys one is in and out of consciousness severe crush injury to the upper chest he has been coughing up blood since I got down here...I, I don’t think we are going to be able to get him out.” Travis said deflated.

“What about the other one?”

“Sam is conscious looks like an open fracture the beam should be easy to move now that you guys are here. I tried on my own but it wouldn’t budge.”

“Okay, Schmitt you go and check on —“

“Matt.” Travis answered.

“Matt. And Travis and I will stabilise Sam and get him lifted out.” They both nodded.

“Where is he?” Levi asked.

“Just behind the beam to your left.”

“Okay.”

“Hey.” Levi looked at Travis.

“Yeah.”

“Be careful.” Levi smiled and started off towards his patient.

OoOoOoOoOo

“Sam my name is Owen Hunt I am just going to have a look at your leg.”

“Okay”

“Can you feel that?” Owen asked as he began to assess movement and overall sensation of the pinned leg.

“Yes. Ouch!” Sam hissed.

“Sorry, you have a nice bone sticking out of your leg. But it’s good you can feel that.”

“Tell me something I didn’t know. Do you think you can get this beam off me?” He was starting to panic. “I was just telling firefighter man over here that confined spaces are really putting a downer on my day.”

Owen chuckled “Travis and I are going to move this beam and then once I brace your leg we can lift you out.”

“What about Matt? He seems way more injured then I am. Can you get him first?” Travis and Owen looked at each other. 

“Sam, it will be easier to work on Matt if we can get you out first more room for us to move around and we can bring in the heavy duty equipment. You ready to get this beam off you.” Travis asked. Sam only nodded as he braced himself for the knowing pain that was coming.

“Okay on my count 1, 2, 3.” They both groaned and Sam screamed as the beam was lifted only ever so lightly. “Again!” Still no luck. “Schmitt we need you over here.”

“Coming.” They heard a distance.

OoOoOoOoOo

“Matt it is going to be okay. I just gave you something for the pain. I just need to go and give my colleagues a hand to get Sam out but I will be right back.” He held onto Matt’s hand tightly. “I promise.” Matt just nodded and closed his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOo

“Alright guys on the count of three. 1, 2, 3.” Sam screamed once again as the beam began to budge. “Keep going guys we are almost there.” Owen said through gritted teeth. “His leg is free.”

“Okay, Okay we did it. Sam how are you doing?” Travis asked as Levi went back over to where Matt was laying.

“Reevaluating my choice of career. I am ready to get the hell out of here.”

“Give me 30 seconds to splint your leg and we can go. Travis the wenching equipment?”

“Ready to go?”

OoOoOoOoOo

Sam was lifted out as soon as his leg was braced. He was manoeuvred around large pieces of metal until the sunlight hit his dusty face.

“We got him guys good job. How’s it going with the other guy?” Warren spoke through the static radio.

“ _Just assessing him now.”_ Owen replied _. “Let the ambos know to notify Doctor Lincoln that Sam is on the way he will need surgery ASAP.”_

“Copy that. Let us know when you are ready?”

OoOoOoOoOo

Vic was shouting to the awaiting paramedics as they were positioned waiting for instructions “Let’s get him on the gurney and into the ambulance stat. Let Grey+Sloan know he is on his way. Doctor Lincoln is the Orthopaedic surgeon.” They nodded.

“Wait, wait, wait I want to wait for Matt.”

“Sam you really need to get treated at the hospital before that leg gets worse.” Vic tried to reason.

“No! He is my best mate please just a little bit longer.” He said tears in his eyes “I have been down there for hours another few minutes won’t make a difference.”

OoOoOoOoOo

As Sam was lifted out Levi crawled over to where Matt was still pinned under the beam. He went to talk to him but noticed that his eyes weren’t open and his breathing has ceased.

“Matt can you hear me?” He waited a second before asking again. “Matt open your eyes for me. Matt? Please. Doctor Hunt. I need you over here.” Levi said panicked.

Hunt heard to distress in his voice and made his way over. “He, he was alert a minute ago but I, I, I think he is gone.”

Hunt felt for a pulse. “I’m sorry.”

“Damnit!” Levi shouted before a rumbling sound could be heard above them. They all looked up from their respective locations and waited as the noise stopped suddenly. “That didn’t sound good. I think it’s time we get out of here.” Levi spoke.

“What about Matt?” Travis asked.

“Matt’s dead we need to go now.” Owen stated as all 3 looked up again as a crashing sound boomed from above them.

Warren clicked into the radio is voice frantic “ _Travis_ _you_ _guys_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _th_ —“ that was all they heard before dust and crunching metal rained down on them.

“TAKE COVER!” Hunt yelled before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry 😝


	33. Crashing Down A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while...night shift is the bomb!!! If you have any ideas let me know. Enjoy. Em.

“Everyone alright?” Warren said between coughs. “Hughes? Hey Victoria?” He said as he got up from the ground. 

“Oh my god! Travis! Travis!” She said heaving from inhaling the dust. “Can you hear me? Travis! We need to get down there.”

“Hold on.” Ben said as he caught hold of Vic’s arm as she moved closer to the ditch.

“Let me go!” She spat back at him attempting to release herself from his grasp. 

“You need to stop and listen.” She tried to move past him but he stood in front of her. “Listen! Listen to me! If you go down there and shift the debris you could crush them even more. We need to think about this, find another way to get to them.” 

They could hear screaming to the left of them and as they looked around they noticed Sam had been loaded into the back of ambulance. He was yelling for his friend. 

“Get him to the hospital. Send anyone they have available from Grey+Sloan” the driver of the ambulance nodded towards Ben as he closed the back doors and ran around, turned the sirens on and raced towards the hospital. 

Ben turned back to look at Vic “I know Travis is your friend but you need to be a firefighter now, I need you. I can’t do this without you. Not again. Please.”

She nodded bowing her head in acknowledgment. 

“Okay let’s do this.”

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Claire you paged me?” Link said as he and Nico rounded the corner and made their way over to the nurses station. 

“Doctor Lincoln there is an incoming patient from the construction collapse. Leg fracture needing immediate surgery.” 

“Okay book me an OR while Doctor Kim and I assess them.”

The doors of the emergency department opened as Nico and Link donned yellow protective gowns and gloves. 

“Sam Nicholson, 24 year old male, open compound fracture to the leg. It was stabilised on scene however the splint has shifted and he won’t let me put it back on.” The paramedic stated. 

“Sam. My name is Doctor Lincoln. This is Doctor Kim we are here to fix your leg.” Sam was thrashing around, a combination of dust, sweat and tears was caked on his face. “Hey hey buddy you need to calm down.” Link said as put his hands on Sam’s shoulders attempting to calm him down. 

“Get your hands off me!” He yelled to the both of them. “I just saw my mate die. The sound of the metal and concrete crushing was deafening.” Tears began to fall down his cheek “they wouldn’t let me go and help him.” 

“I am sorry about your friend but right now you need to let us help you. Please.” Nico chimed in as he injected clear liquid into Sam’s cannula “this will help with the pain.” 

“You need to let us help you.” Link reiterated.

Sam nodded as the pain relief finally took effect. “Do you know if they got the other rescue guys out?” Sam said more calmly. 

“What do you mean?” Link questioned “There were other people down there when the second collapse happened.” Sam nodded again. 

He removed the newly placed oxygen mask “they got me out and they were going back for Matt when everything came crashing down.”

Nico looked at Link a horrified expression on his face. “Do you know who was down there?” Nico said. 

“Travis the firefighter, Doctor Hunt and another guy who was with Matt, uh Levi I think.”

Nico stopped what what he was doing and stepped back away from the gurney. Link could feel the panic rising in him and turned to look into his eyes. 

“Link.”

“I know. Go I got this.” 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Nico ran outside and saw Meredith, Alex and Helm loading supplies into the awaiting ambulance. He raced towards them “I need to come with you.”

“Kim I thought you were working on the construction worker with Link.” Alex spoke. 

“He can handle it. I need to come with you. Please.” Nico pleaded as he continued. “Please Levi and Hunt are down there. I need to know that they are okay. That Levi is ok.” 

Meredith looked at him as she reached around and passed him the dark blue jacket. The same kind Levi had been wearing “here’s a jacket. Let’s go.”

The ambulance doors closed and they all sat in silence imagining what carnage they were about to be dealt.


	34. Crashing Down A Nico-Levi-Travis Pretzel part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything but not much Levi. Sorry but I need to build the drama 😝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am back...finally!! I am so so sorry I haven’t posted in a very long time. April and May had been hard for myself and my family. This Easter was the first year without my mum. Her birthday was a week later, the anniversary of her death was a week after that in early May and then mother’s day the weekend after so it has been a bit of an emotional roller coaster for me these last few weeks. 
> 
> But I am back and ready to continue the story. I was really worried that Levi and Nico were going to break up in the final but I was pleasantly surprised. Thank You Grey’s Anatomy...for now!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter I haven’t finished writing the story yet so I am kind of writing on the fly but will update when I can. As you can tell this is doesn’t follow what has currently happened towards the end of the season (ie Josh never died and Nico isn’t a depressed mess). 
> 
> Thank you for being so understanding guys I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions or want me to add anything let me know I am open to all. 
> 
> Em. Xx

The ringing was deafening; the high pitched, muffled sound coming from his ears made him wince and Hunt slowly began to open his eyes. It took him a lot longer then he had anticipated to regain consciousness, his first thought was definitely a concussion maybe something worse. He didn’t remember hitting his head but with the amount of debris falling and the fact he has lost consciousness anything was possible. Once his eyes were fully open he sucked in a long awaited breath only to violently cough as the dust stuck to the inside of his nostrils. He held his arm across to support his right side - definitely some bruised ribs. It must have been a hard landing he thought to himself. Once the coughing had subsided and he felt around to see if he was pinned, large bits of concrete had fallen around him but miraculously none seemed to have caused any major injuries. He could feel all body parts and sighed a relief when both his legs moved. 

It was only then he remembered why he was where he was and that, he wasn’t the only person that could be in a lot of trouble. He rolled over careful to avoid any debris that could potentially cause more damage. As he sat up and looked around he remembered his phone was in his pocket. He felt for it and was relieved to see it was still where he had left it. The intense light that illuminated made him wince again as he found that his screen was relatively untouched. He turned on the torch icon and used it to check his surroundings hoping to spot his colleagues somewhere amongst the mess. 

“Schmitt? Montgomery?” The first time their names came out of Hunt’s mouth they were raspy followed by another pained cough. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Montgomery? Schmitt? Anyone there? Can you here me?” 

Hunt tried another 2 times before he heard coughing coming from his left. 

“Schmitt? Montgomery?” He spoke again. 

“Ouch! What the?” Hunt heard followed by a cough, a gasp and another cough. 

“Travis? Is that you?”

“Hunt?”

“Yeah it’s me are you okay?”

“I don’t know I can’t see anything.”

“Can you see my light?”

“What? I can’t see anything.” He said in a huff. “There is dust everywhere.” He continued as he wiped his eyes attempting to adjust to the light. 

“I know sorry stupid question. Just give your eyes time to adjust.” Hunt said in a calming voice. “I remember you had a torch on you can you feel for it?”

“Hold on.” Hunt could hear slight rustling coming from his left as he figured Travis was attempting to move uninjured limbs trying to find where the was. “I got it.”

“Good Okay that’s a start.” Hunt stated as he began to make his way over to where Travis was the illuminated light of the torch lighting his way. “Schmitt can you hear me?”

“You haven’t found Levi yet?” Travis yelled as he realised that he hadn’t heard the young Doctor since he woke up. 

“You were the first one awake. I only woke up a few minutes before you did.”

“We have to find him. Levi! Can you hear me?” He sucked in a face full of dust that was layered on his jacked and coughed violently.

“Travis let me help you first then we can find Levi.” Hunt said getting closer to where Travis was. “You need to stay still until I get to you. Are you hurt?”

“I, I don’t know. Everything is fuzzy.” Hunt could here the panic in his voice. 

“Travis I need you to breathe. Use the torch tell me about your surroundings. Full patient assessment head to toe. I am almost to you.” Hoping this would distract Travis.

Travis laid his head back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned the torch around and began to fully take in the situation. “Uh possible concussion, head lac which has stopped bleeding, chest is sore, abdomen soft and tender, hips are ok, I have full movement in my legs, left arm is fine, right arm...” 

“Right arm?” Hunt said after a few seconds of silence. 

“Is trapped. How could I not know my bloody arm was trapped.”

“It’s the adrenaline, probably why you haven’t noticed any pain.” Owen said as he finally saw the dusty face of Travis staring in front of him. 

“Are you hurt?” Travis asked as Owen made his way to his side. 

“I’ll survive. Let’s take a look at you?”

“I am fine it’s just my arm. It is stuck under this concrete block I can’t feel it. I can’t see how much damage is down there.”

“Just stay still, I will have a look.” Owen said as he started at the top of Travis’s shoulder and worked his way down. “Any chance you are hiding my medical bag?”

“Sorry I don’t even know what happened to my bag. I saw Levi carrying his before the place collapsed.” A lightbulb went off in Travis’ brain...Levi. “Oh my God we still haven’t heard from Levi. Levi? Levi can you hear me?”

“Hey hey I need you to stop moving until I assess your arm. I will find Levi after I check you out.”

“You don’t understand I left Matt and helped Sam first because he was the least injured and it is probably what killed him.” Travis said panicked tears threatening to escape. 

“Hey you did the right thing. There was no way you were going to be able to get that beam off Matt by yourself. He was already dying before you even got down here.” 

“What If Levi is hurt? Can you please just try and find him at least have a look for him? Please.” Travis was desperate, “please!”

“Alright give me 60 seconds to get this boulder off you and if I can’t I will go and check on Levi. Okay.”

“Okay.” Travis said in a huff. 

“Alright I can’t see any bleeding but I have a feeling you have probably shattered your lower arm. This is going to suck.” 

“I know.” Travis said as he found a piece of his jacket that wasn’t covered in dust and bit down hard.

“Ready?” 

“Uh-huh” Travis responded.

“1, 2, 3!” Owen yelled as he pushed the boulder with all his strength. Unlike the bit of concrete that had trapped Sam’s leg it was particularly easy to move as it began to break in half. 

Travis muffled screams could be heard until his arm was finally freed. “Hhmmm!”

“Just breathe Travis it’s done.”

“How bad?” Travis said through gritted teeth. 

“Definitely going to need surgery. But there is good blood flow to your hand and extremities.” Owen said in relief. 

“Okay but now go and find Levi, I am fine.” Owen nodded as he moved around to Travis. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Okay we are 5 minutes out.” The paramedic said through the front window of the ambulance. 

Meredith nodded as she made eye contact with Alex. She still hasn’t noticed Helm and Nico in deep heated conversation. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked.

“I know why you are doing this. I know what you did you Levi. Do you know how crushed he was when you broke up with him?”

“Helm this is not the time or the place to have this conversation.” Nico said as he motioned towards Alex and Meredith. 

“Oh come on Levi has been on Dr Grey’s service for the last few weeks she knows what’s going on. Everyone does. Nothing, nothing is sacred in this hospital...especially relationships and break ups.” Helm stated.

“Well I know this won’t make much of a difference to your opinion of me but I know that I royally screwed up when I broke up with Levi.”

“You think?” Helm rolled her eyes at Nico. “You are only figuring that out now?”

“No I realised the moment I did it but I didn’t get a chance to get him back and the next thing I know he is jumping that firefighter.”

“What did you expect? He is young and out of the closet did you really think he was just going to wait for you?” Taryn looked at Nico with now softer face, “he is better then that and you know it.” Nico only nodded in defeat and they rounded the corner to the construction site. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Travis!” Vic yelled for the 30th time over the old entrance to the collapse. “Travis!! Can you hear me?”

“Vic you need stop they can’t hear you down there.” Jack said as he paced back and forth waiting for Ben and Herrera to come up with a different idea of getting their friend out. 

“Shut up Jack.” Vic said as she wiped tears away from her eyes. It was then the ambulance carrying the doctors from Grey+Sloan pulled up. 

Four doctors jumped out of the ambulance and greeted Warren. She recognised Meredith and Alex and knew them by name but was unsure of the other two, she could have sworn she had seen them before. 

“Ben! What happened?” Meredith asked as she jogged up to Ben. 

“Thank you for coming.” They all nodded as Ben continued. “Secondary structure collapse, Hunt and Schmitt were down there as well as one of my firefighters, haven’t been able to make contact since it happened.”

“Any chance a radio would work down there?” Alex asked. 

“Too dense but we are getting a high frequency device brought in that hopefully can get communication back up and running.” 

Helm was next to chime in she swallows hard as she spoke. “Any chance they are alive down there?” They all looked at her and then back at Ben. 

“Ben?” Meredith asked as she noticed Nico face filled with worry. 

“I honestly don’t know. I am working on the assumption that by some miracle they are all alive, huddled in a corner waiting for us to rescue them. But I can’t take the chance that they are injured and in need of medical attention so that is why you are here. As soon as we figure a way to safely get to them out I need you all to be ready.”

They all nodded again in response to Ben. He then made his way back over to Herrera and the site manager. 

“Alright” Alex stated, “let’s set up over here and I guess...wait.”

“Kim?” Nico turned to look at Meredith as she came up to him. “Nico, can you focus? I need to know you can be a doctor. I know your history with Levi but I need to know you won’t let that get in the way of your job.”

“I need to be here.” Nico looked thoughtfully at Meredith and spoke. “He is here because of me. This is all my fault.”

“He is here because he is a Doctor and that is his job. Remember that.” Meredith said as she picked up the bags in front of her and made her way over to where Alex and Helm were setting up. 

Nico lowered his head and took a deep breathe as he followed her. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Hunt felt as if every time he moved, the space in front of him was getting smaller and smaller. Dust was caking his eyes and he tried to avoid, and failed to miss bits of structure in every direction. 

“Schmitt can you hear me?” He waited for a response “Schmitt.” It was then he heard groaning coming from his right around a large pile of broken rubble “Levi?”

“Hunt can you see him?” Travis yelled from behind. 

“Shhhh I heard something.” The groaning continued as he moved closer to the noise. 

“Hunt?”

“I found him. Hold on.” Owen said as he moved around finally eyeing a hand peeking through some rubble. “Levi.” He shone the torch and gasped at the sight in front of him.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will update when I can. Have a fabulous week everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Doctor so have tried my hardest to use appropriate medical lingo and I am also not an English teacher so don’t hold that against me. Story is finished so will post chapter/s a day...enjoy! Em.


End file.
